Death Can Not Stop True Love
by Irlanda Anima
Summary: Darien goes away to Canada and in the mean time Serena Starts getting atttacked by a mysterious Man that claims his from her and Darien's past. Will Darien be able to make it back to Tokyo in time to save Serena? COMPLETE!
1. The Sad GoodBye

AN: Hi everyone! I've posted this story once before on Fanfiction.net, but it used to be NC – 17. I've toned it down to R so that I could post it again. Hope you enjoy it!

Death Can Not Stop True Love

By: Moonlight Snitch

Chapter One – The Sad Good-bye

   "Ouch!" Serena yelled as she dropped Darien's suitcase on her foot again. She struggled to lift the heavy bag off her foot, but in doing so, she slipped and she landed flat on her back with a big thump.  
Serena started to cry as though she would never stop. Her eyes watered as tears ran down the sides of her face. She was now flat on the floor balling her eyes out.  
  
Darien exited the elevator and headed down the hall toward his apartment. He was so very excited about his trip to Canada. He would be taking some very expensive courses on how to be a doctor.  
Darien was in the middle of daydreaming about how nice it would be to see the sites in Canada and about the courses he was planning on taking when he heard someone crying out in pain. Darien then realized it was only Serena. Darien sighed as he pulled the door open that lead to his apartment. He figured that Serena had probably dropped his bag on her foot again. Darien's early excitement vanished. There was one aspect of living Japan that he hadn't realized, or if he did, he didn't want to admit to it. He knew deep in his heart that he was going to miss Serena, which was more than he could bare.  
  
Serena was still sobbing when Darien came into sight. Serena calmed herself a bit. Darien, who in Serena's opinion, was looking hotter then ever. He was dressed in a black long-sleeved turtleneck and blue jeans with his favorite green jacket. His hair was wet and looked as black as a crow's wing. His eyes were like deep blue sapphires sparkling in the deep blue ocean.  
Darien's eyes fell toward his suitcase, which was prompt firmly onto Serena's right leg. Darien walked over and lifted the straps. To Serena's surprise he lifted it with ease and dropped it next to the wall.  
Serena's leg was bright red, as if she had sunburned it. Darien leaned down beside her leg and ran his fingers up and down her leg where the suitcase had fallen. Serena felt the  
cool touch of his fingers as he did so.  
Serena just wanted Darien to run his hands up towards her waist and to lift her up into his arms, then to slowly start kissing her. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Darien then slowly started toward the bed. He carried her as if she was the most fragile thing on Earth. Once he reached the bed he then slowly started to pull back the covers on the bed and then he started to?  
"I think it's swollen." Serena shook with disappointment suddenly. Dame it!!! She thought. She had always wished that Darien would just pick her up and make love to her, but Darien never ever seemed to want to. She could never understand him sometimes, just like she couldn't understand his past. Darien was very distracted when someone brought up the subject of his past. Whenever Serena or anyone for that matter started asking questions about it, he would freeze up and be just like a lifeless hollow shell that can walk and talk. So naturally, Serena and others that knew Darien tended to avoid that subject.  
"What did I do to it?" Serena asked, whipping tears from her face.  
"Well, I'm not an expert yet, but I'm guessing that when the bag dropped on your leg it forced it in the wrong direction, which ended up twisting it." Darien was now slowly turning her leg so that she could see her ankle.  
Her ankle was very pink and puffy, which made Serena sick to her stomach. Serena moved her hand onto it. Pain shot up her leg. Serena twisted. She wished she had never done that.  
"I'll go get some ice." Darien was already on his feet heading towards the kitchen. He took off his jacket and threw it onto the sofa as he walked by.  
Serena was left alone on the floor by the bed. The sun was beaming into her eyes and hitting a picture on Darien's bedside table. Serena reached for it. She couldn't see who was on it because of the sunlight, but as everyone knows, Serena is as curious as a kitten. She almost had it when she accidentally knocked it over, but she was able to catch it in time before it slammed into the ground.  
Serena could now see who was on the picture and to her surprise; it was a picture of her and Darien. They were at the park when they had taken it, just fooling around have some fun for once.  
Serena started to cry again. She didn't want Darien to leave. She knew that she was going to miss him too much, even though he had promised her he would write and call whenever he had the chance. She also knew that this was a great opportunity for him and she didn't want to be the one to hold him back, regardless of how she felt.  
Darien walked back into the room. In his hand was an ice pack wrapped in a towel being held down by safety pins.  
Serena was still sad he had to leave, but she knew he had too. She knew that Darien was also going to miss her. That tiny thought gave Serena a smile. Darien was madly in love with her and Serena loved him back. Even when they were far apart, true love can always survive.  
  
  
Darien threw his suitcase into the trunk of his car and slammed it shut. He didn't think that leaving Serena, even for just a month, was going to be this hard for him. But as hard as it may be, he knew that he had to do it, besides he would get to talk to her still and also get to hear her sweet voice which made him feel a tiny bit better.  
Serena was standing a few feet away from him. She was dressed in her favorite blue and white dress that comes down to about her ankles. She was wearing a white tank top under it with her crescent moon necklace on. Her hair, as usually, was pulled back into two neatly made buns or as Darien would say, 'Meatballs' with her long hair dangling from each.  
Darien walked up to her and Serena threw her arms around his neck and held on tight. Darien embraced her and he smelled her sweet lovely smell, which made him feel warm and content.  
Serena was crying again, but not because she was hurt. She was crying because of how much she would miss him, even though he was only going to be gone for a month. She was making Darien's shirt all wet from her tears, but he didn't mind it. He felt like crying along with her, but decide that it was better to be strong for her.  
Darien pulled away from her and stared directly into her eyes, which were all red from crying.  
"I'll miss you so much." Darien's voice crocked. He was finding it difficult to talk to her.  
Serena stared deep into his eyes. "I know." Serena pulled Darien close to her and held on tight. "I love you." She whispered. Her tears seemed to slip out of her eyes like a water fountain  
"I love you, too." Darien slowly kissed Serena on her forehead and held her for a while, slowly swinging back and forth. Then he pulled away and quickly headed for his car.  
Serena watched in sorrow as Darien got into his car and drove away from her. She didn't even realize that he was too sad about leaving her that he was unable to say good-bye.  
Serena shivered. Then it hit her like a bullet. She quickly turned and limped as fast as she could down the street.  
There was a Sailor Scout meeting at Raye's temple and as usual, she was late.

AN: Please review so that I know what you think! This story is pretty much finished so I'll start posting more chapters only if I get good reviews!


	2. The Mystery Man

AN: This is chapter two guys. I have all the way up to chapter thirteen typed out and the story is only fifteen chapters long. Please review. It's making me sad that since Fanfiction.net has gotten rid of NC – 17 that no one wants to read this story. And there's nothing wrong with it. I changed the rating on it and the story has been toned down to fit the rating. Please read this story.

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in last time. We all know I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. Some of the characters are mine and the story line is mine. If you wish to use either please email me at serenity_endymion23@hotmail.com to get permission. This is the only time I will write this disclaimer because I don't feel like rewriting it a million times. Please read and enjoy!

– Chapter Two –

**The Mystery Man**

   "That Serena's not a Sailor Scout, she's a failure Scout!" Raye shouted as she paced back and forth.  
"Raye, calm yourself. You know how hard of a time Serena has been having lately." Lita said.  
"Ya Raye. Didn't you see her this morning? She seemed out of it. I don't quite think she was all there." Mina said, worriedly.  
"Ya, I guess you guys are right." Raye started over toward the stairs again. Serena's head came into view. "Hey, there she is now." Raye said pointing towards the stairs well.  
Serena slowly lumped up the stairwell. She looked wore out and dehydrated. She looked very unhappy and depressed.  
The Scouts quickly ran over toward her and realized that her ankle was twisted.  
"Serena, what happened? Are you alright?" Mina asked. Her face and eyes were so full of worry for her friend.  
Serena looked up. Her eyes were bright red from crying. Her ankle was so swollen from trying to run. She trembled with every movement. She looked like she was just caught in a tornado.  
Serena gathered her thoughts and began to speak. "I twisted my ankle when I accidentally dropped Darien's suitcase onto my leg." Serena snuffed, trying to hold back the tears.  
Amy moved in to comfort her. Serena embraced Amy happy, yet with sorrow in her eyes. She knew her friends would be there for her, no matter how bad things got.  
"Don't worry, Serena. Everything will be fine. We'll all get together tomorrow and phone Darien. Okay?" Amy patted Serena on the back in an attempt to comfort her.  
For the rest of the day, the Scouts talked and talked about coming events, shopping, their next moves for fighting the Negaverse, but none of it helped Serena.  
The whole time, she was lost in thought, about Darien and how she was going to deal with the next month without him. It was bad enough she had to live without him for a while, but on top of that she had a twisted ankle, which killed with every movement.  
Sometimes Serena would fall asleep dreaming about her old life back on the moon, with all the balls every night and her mother, Queen Serenity. She fell asleep that night dreaming that she was in Darien's arms on the dance floor in her old life.  
  
Serena walked down the street away from Raye's Temple late one night. It had been one week since Darien went away, but to her it felt more like one year. Her ankle was still swollen a bit, but she could almost walk on it properly now.  
Serena heard something and stopped dead. She looked around her. No one was there. She whirled around to see what was behind her.  
The street was dark and gloomy, like it usually was on a late night in October. The street seemed to disappear as it went father back, but as far as she could see, nothing was there.  
_ 'Probably just your imagination, Serena,'_ Serena thought to herself. She turned around and headed for home.  
Severely times she had stopped on the way home because she was sure she had heard something. But she always found nothing and went on. She was starting to think someone was trying to make a fool out of her and scare her. It was working too. She was scared out of her wits (and skin for that matter too).  
Suddenly, something sharp slammed into Serena's lower back. Pain fell upon her. She fell to the ground struggling to stand again, but the pain in her lower back was too much for her.  
She heard footsteps coming towards her. Her breathing was heavy. Serena panicked, trying as hard as she could to stand and run.  
A hand grabbed her and yanked her upward. The pain in her lower back grew so great, it almost made her fall unconscious. She screamed as loud as she could until a hand covered her mouth. She couldn't move.  
_ '__Darien__, Oh __Darien__. Why couldn't you be here?!'  
"Venus, love chain encircle!!!"  
Serena was forced violently toward the ground. Her head smacked against the ground. She heard someone scream. The scream was so loud; Serena quickly covered her ears, and then wished she hadn't. The pain increased as she moved.  
She lifted her head from the ground. Blood dripped off her face and onto her hair. Her eyes hurt and her back felt as if it had been burned. Here swollen ankle now seemed like a distant memory of pain compared to this.  
"Jupiter, thunder crash!"  
Serena's ears were going crazy with the noise. Her head started throbbing and her hands trembled as they cupped over her ears. I have to help them. I just got to. But how could she? She couldn't even stand, let alone transform into Sailor Moon, but she had to do something.  
"Ahh, you'll pay for that!!!" The man screamed. He turned Jupiter's power back on her. Lighten crashed towards Jupiter. She screamed.  
"Ahh!!!" She screamed in agony as the lighten bolt struck.  
"No, Jupiter!" Venus screamed. She charged towards their enemy, but was thrown back by the man's great power. She slammed hard into a brick wall. The impact dented the wall. Some bricks fell towards the ground. Blood flowed from Venus' cuts. Her head was smacked hard and was covered in blood.  
"Mercury, ice bubbles, freeze!!" The man dogged Mercury's attack and came up behind her.  
"Mercury, watch out!!" Mars was too late. Mercury slammed into the ground a few feet away from where she had stood.  
Serena glanced over. Jupiter was on the ground badly cut. Venus was cut to shreds from the impact, and Mercury's leg and arm was twisted back in a way that Serena could see they were broken. Only Mars stood now, all alone with no one to help her. Not even Serena could help her.  
_ 'I have to try and help her. Somehow,'_ Serena thought. She struggled to her knees. Pain shot up her back like a rocket. Her head throbbed harder, but she tried her best to ignore the pain.  
The man charged. Mars jumped out of the way. "Mars, fire, ignite!" Fire blasted towards him. Suddenly time seemed to fast-forward on Mars. She saw her fireball hurling towards her. She tried to jump out of the way, but it was too late. Mars collapsed towards the ground. Her face and legs were badly burned. Her body lay lifeless.  
"No, Mars!!!" Serena screamed.  
"Now I have you after all this time of waiting!" The man screamed at Serena. He started to charge her.  
Serena got ready. "Moon Crystal-"  
 Suddenly, police cars raced around the corner. Their sirens blasting, and their lights were so bright, Serena had to cover her eyes.  
Just in time, Serena thought as she relaxed and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.  
"Until next time, Serenity." The man suddenly disappeared into the dark cool night without leaving a trace.  
Serena groaned in pain. The pain was now too much for her to ignore. She collapsed to the ground, but she never felt the impacted_

AN: Please review and let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


	3. What Should I Do?

**AN:** Wow, it's been awhile since I last posted. Sorry about that. I haven't been able to get on this computer that much and this is the one that has this story on it. I do have all but one chapter of this typed up and I'll be sending them all in one go, so the others won't have any author's notes, this is it. Review please so I know people are still reading this. An don't bug me about grammar and how well the story is written. I wrote it awhile ago and even I think this is awful. The story line is great though and I would re-write it, but I don't have the time. Enjoy it anyways!!!
    
    **Death Can Not Stop True Love**
    
    **By:** Moonlight Snitch
    
    **Edited By:** Melanie B
    
    **Chapter three:**
    
    **What Should I do?**

  Serena opened her eyes. Her head still throbbed and her lower back was still sore and stiff. She felt dried blood on her fingertips, but none anywhere else.

  She glanced around the room to get her bearings. She was in her bedroom, lying on her bed. The door was almost closed and her lights were off. The zephyr blew in through the open window. The air was cool and refreshing. The moon shined through her window and made her feel safe and truly at home.

  Suddenly, her mother walked into the room carrying a tray with a bowl of water and bandages.

  "Mom." She crocked. Her voice was no more than a coarse whisper. Probably from all that yelling she had done at the battle. Her throat was sore and dry.

  "So, your finally awake." Her mother put the tray down on Serena's bedside table and sat down next to her.

  Serena rubbed her eyes. "What happened? How are the Sailor Scouts?" Serena asked curiously.

  "They were all sent to the hospital. You weren't that bad so they bandaged you up and sent you home." Serena's mother now looked concerned, but was terribly glad that her daughter was all right.

  "How badly was I hurt?" Serena asked, not at all sure if she wanted to know.

  "All you had was a cut on your fore head and a huge mark on your lower back, but they assured me that it wasn't serious." Her mother put Serena's hand in hers.

  "Don't do that again, okay. You really scared me and your father." Her mother choked on her words. Serena could see tears in her eyes.

  "It's okay, mom. I'll do my best not to worry you and dad again." Serena said, trying to reassure her mother and herself.

  She pulled her mother in and embraced her. She tried her hardest to fight back the tears, trying to show her mother how brave she was even thought she just wanted to disappear from the planet.

  I wish Darien was here, Serena thought, but she couldn't even talk to him until Sunday because he was studying for his up coming exam and writing essay's all this week.

  Finally, Serena gave up fighting the tears and just let them all come out. She started to cry on her mother's shoulder.

  "It's okay, Serena. Just let it all out." Her mother started to gently rub Serena's back.

  Serena stared out the window again. The moon was still high in the sky. Stars twinkled like little fireflies caught in the darkness of the mysterious night. She then wondered if Darien was staring at the moon right now, missing her terribly; like she was to him.

  Serena fell asleep in her mother's arms thinking of times with Darien when they had lived on the moon, and even though he was all the way in Canada, she fell asleep dreaming that she was dancing in his arms and listening to the sound of his sweet voice.

  "Few, what a day." Serena said, wiping her forehead as she walk down the street towards the hospital. She had promised her mother that she would go check on the Scouts. Besides, she needed to see them anyways.

  Her day had been a long and tiring one. She had gotten 30% on her Math test and wanted to avoid her mother for as long as possible. Ms. Haruna was surprised that she had finished her homework for once, but that sill didn't change the fact that she had failed, again.

  Serena turned the corner and headed up the stairs towards the hospital. She went up two steps when a sharp went up her spine. She froze on the step and glanced around. Since her pervious attack with that man a week ago, she was much more aware of her surroundings. She saw nothing unusually, just some trees blowing in the wind, pretty pink and red flowers in flowerpots, and the door to the hospital.

  She walked on. Her mind started to race with the same fear as the night she got attacked. She started to run for the doors. She panicked.

  "Stop!" a voice from behind her yelled.

  Serena froze. She knew she shouldn't have, but something in her mind told her too. She slowly turned towards the object where the voice had come from. She came face to face with a man that resembled her attacker. Her heart pounded so hard her chest hurt. She was so frightened.

  "You can't get away from me that easily, Princess!!!" The man's voice echoed off the buildings around them.

  Oh no. Not good. He knows who I am. Not good. Serena's mind filled with frightening thoughts and of how the hell this guy, that she's never seen before, could possibly know who she was.

  "You don't seem to remember me, do you?" The man gave a slight chuckle. "No matter. That will just make my job much easier." Serena took a few steps back. For some reason, becoming Sailor Moon didn't even occur to her. She was so wound up in the thought of trying not to get killed that she forgot the one thing that could save her life, then she got herself together.

  "What do you want?" Serena asked with the sound of command in her voice.

  "Only you, but here is not the time for that. Come to the downtown Tokyo mall at 10 o'clock tonight. If you don't show, I will hunt down your pathetic Prince Endymion. Surely you don't want any harm to come to him." The man gave a short cackle of evil happiness then disappeared just as Serena blinked.

  Hurt Darien? I guess this scumbag isn't leaving me much of a choice. But how dose he know who Darien and me are? I've never seen him before in my life. He doesn't even look familiar. Serena's head began to hurt. She rubbed it and headed up towards the hospital doors. She decided that she would have to go to the mall tonight, even if this guy didn't know where Darien was, it would be pretty easy for him to get that information out of someone who did know, like her parents. They had given away information like that before. What would stop them from doing it again?

  Serena pulled the hospital doors open. She just hoped that at least one of the Sailor Scouts were awake. She didn't really care which one. She just needed to talk to one of them. Maybe they could help her figure this out.

  Luckily, one of the Scouts had woken up. It just happened to be Mars. That was probably because the others had been much more seriously hurt.

  Serena sat by Raye and told her what had happened outside. Raye was quiet at first, and then spoke:

  "He knew who you and Darien were?!" Rayed couldn't believe what she was hearing.

  "Ya. I don't understand how he could know, but he did seem surprised when I didn't remember him." Serena's words were full of fear from the thoughts of that second encounter as she said them.

  "Well, you're not thinking of going tonight, are you?" Raye asked worriedly.

  'Raye, I have to go. Because if I don't he will hunt down Darien and hurt him, or worse." She said, saying Raye's name at a whisper so no one around them would know who she really was.

  "You never said that if you didn't show that Darien would get hurt." Raye felt hurt that Serena didn't tell her everything.

  "Well, now I have," Serena said almost as if she had read Raye's thoughts, "I can't let Darien get hurt Raye, I just can't!" Serena stared at the floor. Darien doesn't even know that she got attacked. He would really be in shock to see this guy come out of nowhere and try to hurt him just because she didn't show up. She would rather die then see Darien get hurt, especially because of her.

  "Haven't you told him yet?' Raye asked, given Serena a concerned look.

  Serena gave a quick ashamed look. She wasn't quite sure how to tell Raye what she was about to say. "No, I haven't told him." Serena decided to get straight to the point. " I haven't talked to Darien for the past week. I haven't even returned his calls." Serena already knew what Raye was going to say and she didn't want to listen to it.

  "Serena, how could you! Darien's probably worried sick about you, wonder why you haven't called. You've probably hurt him, Serena. And you told me you'd rather die then hurt him. This has got to be the worst thing you could have ever done to him. He probably thinks you don't love him and you never want to see or speak to him again! I can't believe you, Serena. I just can't!!"

  Serena fell speechless. She knew this was probably hurting Darien by just neglecting him, but she never realized that he might think she didn't love him anymore.

  "If I were you, Serena. I would find the nearest phone and call him. Just to say that you're sorry for neglecting him and tell him what's going on." Raye's face was flowing red.

  "But I can't, Raye. Not now. If this guy is watching me, he might be able to trace the call and find him, even if I do show up tonight. Promise me Raye, that you won't call him. Promise me, please." Serena was begging. She couldn't bear doing this to Darien, but she had no choice.

  Raye wasn't sure what to do. She knew she should call Darien and say what's going on with Serena, but she could see the logic in what Serena saying. I f she called, she might end up putting him in danger and Serena in even more danger then she already was in.

  "I promise, Serena. I shouldn't promise, but I can understand why you're doing this." Raye took a deep breath. "Do you have a plan, or are you just going to show up and get yourself killed?"

  "Mars!!!" Serena was anger now. 'So Raye sees this as a suicide mission,' Serena thought.

  "Well it's true. You're going to play by this guys rules, aren't you, Meatball head? If I were leader, I would never embark on a mission like this alone. I would a least have a plan, which you don't have." Raye was just trying to piss Serena off more, and it was starting to work. Serena wished Mina, Lita, or Amy had been the one to wake up, not Raye.

  "Raye, I'm doing the best I can, and I thought we had already decided that I'm the leader. Stop trying to change what my mother…"

  " Ya, well. If you haven't noticed Serena, but your mother is dead!!!" Raye suddenly wanted to take that back. She had been too angry to think of what she was saying.

  Serena's face went pail. Tears started trickling down the sides of her face. She couldn't believe what Raye had said.

  "Oh my God, Serena. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

  "I doesn't matter, Mars. I should have never come to you with my problems." Serena grabbed her things and stormed out of the room feeling hurt that one of her friends could be capable of making her feel so bad with such a comment.

  Raye was left alone in her room feeling terribly bad. She never meant to hurt Serena even if they fight all the time.

  "I have to do something. It's bad enough that Serena might not make it though the night, then I had to go a make her day even worse with such a comment." Raye sat and thought for a while. Finally it hit her. She now knew the prefect way to help Serena, even if she wants it or not.


	4. I Don't Want to Lose You

Death Can Not Stop True Love 

**By:** Moonlight Rose

**Edited by: **Melanie B

**Chapter Four:**

I Don't Want to Lose You 

  Serena walked slowly down a back alley, which lead to the Mall. She had decided that this man, who ever he was, would be watching all the main entrance ways to the Mall, so she took the back alley, so she could have time to think of how she was going to do this.

  The alley was dark and creepy like a hallway in a haunted house. Papers and garbage was scattered everywhere. Trashcans were tipped over on their sides and dumpsters blocked Serena's way.

  Oh, This was a bad idea, She thought. But she had to do it, even if it cost her, her life. She didn't want any harm to come to Darien or her parents.

  Serena emerged at the end of the alley into the parking lot of the Mall. It was dark, like a ghost lot. Some cars were parked here and there.

  Serena walked forward clutching her backpack, which held her moon locket, Crescent Moon Wand and her Moon Scepter. Her heart pounded in her chest. She had never been this frightened in her whole life.

  She stopped in the middle of the parking lot so this mystery man would be sure to see her.

  "So, you decided to show." Serena whirled around and looked up. The man was dressed in black and standing on top of a lamppost. He jumped down to the pavement. Serena's mind was racing with fear, but she controlled it.

  "I sort of wished you didn't. I haven't seen Endymion in such a long time. It would have been nice to pay him a visit and cut his heart out, but anyways, down to business." The man said, taking a few steps towards her.

  "My name is Zentraff. I won't be surprised if don't remember that name." Zentraff smiled. He thought this might be hard, but she didn't even remember him. This is going to be a piece of cake, He thought.

  "How do you know so much about me and Endymion?" Serena asked. She decided that it would be better not to mention the name Darien uses now, just in case this guy can find him with only his name.

  "Well Princess. Who doesn't know about you and your Prince? Your mother kept us in the Peace age for the longest time. Even if people have forgotten that there was actually a Peace age, there is of course the legend of it to read about." Zentraff just wanted to rip out Serena's heart here and now, but he couldn't. He was under orders and needed her.

  "What do you want me for?" Serena was trying to stall the battle she knew would follow for as long as possible.

  "I'm under orders, plus I don't really need you, just your blood. But I figure, why not torture you and make Endymion come running to your rescue which then of course, I can torture him too." Zentraff laughed. His laughter echoed through the parking lot.

  Serena realized what Zentraff really meant to do to her, but she wasn't planning on letting him get away with it. She knew she couldn't delay the battle any longer. She pulled out her moon locket.

  "Moon Crystal Power!" Serena yelled with her Moon locket high in the air.

  Zentraff watched in horror as Serena transformed into Sailor Moon.

  "So you're this Sailor Moon I've heard so much about. Oh well. It won't do you any good though." Zentraff looked disgusted.

  "Ya, but your wrong. You're the one who's going to get beaten up really badly pal." Sailor Moon jumped in the air and pulled out her Moon Scepter. She figured the best way to die would be to go down fighting. She suddenly wished she had called Darien, just to hear his sweet voice one last time.

  "Moon Scepter Elimination!!!" She yelled.

  Zentraff avoided her attack with ease and came up behind her. She didn't have enough time to get a clear shot. He kicked her in the lower back where she had gotten that big wound last week.

  She fell to the ground screaming in agony. Pain filled her lower back and it burned like fire burns skin.

  Zentraff jumped into the air and sent a surge of power hurling towards her. She managed to jump out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough to miss the next one.

  Sailor Moon was sent flying back into a car. Glass shattered and metal twisted with the impacted. She was now to weak to even move a finger.

  I guess this is it. Oh Darien. I'm so sorry.

  "Now your mine. Ha, ha, ha!!!" Zentraff started walking towards her. She tried to crawl away from him, but she wasn't strong enough. She started to cry. She didn't want it to end this way.

  Zentraff was no more then two feet away from her, when suddenly, a red rose landed in front of her. Serena's eyes flicked. The last thing she saw before the darkness of unconsciousness took her over was the shinning red rose in the light of the Moon.

  Serena opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred and she could hardly move. She found that her wounds had been cleaned and banged up. Using her blurred vision, she tried to figure out where she was.

  The surface that she lay on was soft and puffy. It seemed familiar, like she had sat there before. She glanced around. She made out a balcony with glass doors (it was still dark out). She saw a chair, a sofa, beside table, all of which seemed familiar to her.

  Her vision cleared a bit. She now knew where she was. The way the room was shaped and that familiar feeling she got was because she had been there dozens of times before. She was in Darien's apartment, but how did she get there? She had been so sure that she was going to die in that battle, but she didn't.

  She saw something hovering over her. Her vision wasn't any good to see what ever it was.

  Her mind panicked. She started to move away from the thing. It grabbed her. She almost screamed but was silenced by a wet face cloth that was placed over her forehead.

  The figure then backed away to give her some room. It still wasn't far enough for her to see who or what it was. She was able to make out some features like short black hair, black turtleneck, and blue jeans. It looks sort of familiar, but she still had no clue who it was. Her vision cleared almost to the point where it was perfect again. Ocean blue eyes and a worried, concerned face. Serena's eyes opened wider.

  "Darien." Serena gasped in a dry voice. She could hardly believe her eyes. Darien was back, right here, with her. He looked a little hurt and she could understand why. She hadn't talked to him in almost two weeks; she had tried to move away from him when he was trying to help her.

  "How?" Serena asked.

  Darien still looking hurt answered, "Raye called me." He said simply.

  Serena felt hurt by that. He had always made his sentences detailed and reassuring when talking to her, and now he wasn't. She didn't think she had hurt him that bad. She had thought he would have understood how she was dealing with the situation once Raye had called. But Raye wasn't supposed to call him. She had promised She wouldn't and now she had made Serena even madder at her. First she makes Serena feel bad with that 'comment' and then she goes and breaks her promise.

  Raye is so going to get it when I see her!

  "Now, on to my question. Why?" Darien's Ocean blue eyes turned to ice. Serena never realized how much she had hurt him. She never meant to hurt him at all. What a mess she has gotten herself into. This Zentraff is after her, Raye has pissed her off, and now Darien's mad at her. What else could go wrong today?

  "I'm sorry, Darien. I never meant to hurt you. You're the last person I would every want to hurt. I was just afraid that if I called you, this Zentraff, or whatever his name was, would track the call to where you were and hurt you, or maybe even kill you. I was only trying to protected you, but I forgot to protect you from me."

  Serena's eyes watered. She didn't want to lose him over something as stupid as this. She could hardly handle the last three weeks without him. There was no way she could live the rest of her life without him.

  "I understand." Darien stared at the floor.

  Serena was shocked by his answer. She had thought that he was going to say something like 'Fine Serena. I never want to see you again, we're over,' or 'I think we need to be apart for a while, Serena', but he said  'I understand'. Serena was surprised.

  "What?" Serena's face stared at him, puzzled.

  Darien looked up at her. His eyes were warm and loving. She had missed those eyes for so long. She was happy that he didn't look mad at her anymore, just concerned.

  "Serena, I understand. If I were in you position, I probably would have done the same thing. But being in a relationship means you don't have to face things alone. You should have called. It may have lead Zentraff right to my door, but I can handle that. I was worried sick about you. I didn't know why you didn't call me. You wouldn't have had to face this by yourself if you called. I could have been on the next flight over here, like I was tonight." Darien stared at her with loving eyes.

  "I know, but this guy knew things. He knew about our past. He called you Endymion and only you; the scouts and me know that name. He was also very powerful. I didn't want you getting hurt. Plus, you've been studying a lot and I didn't want you to miss stuff by having to came back her because of me." Serena began to cry. "I just didn't want to lose you again. Not like this." She looked down at her hands as she played with the bed sheets.

  Darien came over and sat down on the bed beside Serena. She fell into his arms. She cried even harder. She felt safe in his arms and never wanted to lose thins feeling.

  "I could have lost you tonight. If Raye hadn't called, I wouldn't have been there to stop him from…"

  "I'm sorry Darien. I just love you so much that I wasn't thinking straight." Serena wrapped her arms around him. She wanted to stay with him like this forever.

  Darien pulled away from her and looked deep into her sky blue eyes. He saw only love and the fear of loosing him. "When Raye phoned me and told me what happened, I was so scared that if I didn't get here before 10 o'clock, that I would have lost the only reason I have for living. Serena, we can't be sure of anything, but I don't want you doing things like that alone. Please promise me you won't." Darien's eyes filled with fear.

  "I promise." Serena turned and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her.

  They sat still. Neither of them moved. Serena felt herself trembling harder. She heard Darien swallow hard. She was certain that she heard his heart beat faster, or was that her own pulse racing, as his arms cradled her?

  She turned her head and leaned into him. She breathed him in. Tears welled. She was overcome by his nearness, by the fact that she had almost lost him. That tonight, she had thought she might never see him again.

  "I almost lost you today."

  His fingertips stroked her arm as he held her, with tension in his body. She knew he was being careful of her; he was struggling against what was taking them both over: the fear and the need.

  He said, "I thought I was going to lose you as well."

  She started to cry harder. "Darien I felt like… if I lost you…" She caught her breath. "You're right though. We can't be sure of anything." She moved her lips to the side of his face and wept.

  'Ssh. I…"

  She opened her eyes, waited. Moved to face him. "You what?"

  "I Love You."

  And when he said it, her eyes brightened in happiness, though the tears were still there. Darien loved her. It was what she had longed to hear, for such a long time; and yet, there was tremendous sorrow in his words, and knowing what she had barely dared to dream. Darien loved her, and now, knowing that, she had so much more to lose.

  "I try not to, but I can't stop," he said brokenly.

  "Me, too." Her voice cracked as she was overcome with emotion. "I can't either." She pressed her nose against his.

  They kissed. The kiss grew. They were crossing a bridge; they were going somewhere together they had never been before. In the Past and in the present. Serena's heart pounded with the knowledge that this kiss was the beginning of something much bigger; this was a seal and a promise, and a first step.

  Their passion grew. Serena was starving for the taste of him; she shook with the need of him.

  Panting, he pulled away," Serena, maybe we shouldn't."

  "Don't," She touched his face, held it. "Just kiss me."

  Their lips met again and again.

  Darien drew Serena down into his bed. She's so beautiful, he thought. She feels so amazing. Her skin her hair… He breathed her in: the scent of her, the softness of her neck, her hands that were caressing him.

  Oh, Serena, let me loose myself in you. Love me

  As they melted into each other, Darien soared with joy. For the first time in 12 years since his parents died, he had hope of heaven.


	5. Don't Leave Me!

**Death Can Not Stop True Love**

**By: **Moonlight Rose

**Edited By:** Melanie B

**Chapter Five:**

**Don't Leave Me!**

 Thunder and lighten crashed and lit the sky. Darien bolted awake. His mind filled with nothing, but fear, horror, and devastation. Images of Serena, dangling over a cliff were frozen in his mind like a scene from a horror movie.

  Just to reassure himself that it was all a dream, he glanced over towards Serena. She was still there, nestled under the covers, dreaming of happy times.

  Darien got out of bed and dressed. He wasn't sure what had just happened to him. It wasn't a normal everyday nightmare, this he knew for sure. If felt more like a memory to him. But how could it be. In the nightmare, Serena fell from the cliff, but that's not how she died on the Moon.

  Darien stood beside the glass door and watched Serena sleep. She looked so peaceful and so full of happiness. Her golden hair spread out over the sheets like a dress, her fragile face looked like the face of an angle, and her beautiful lips red as the pelt of a red rose.

  Darien stared on in wonder. He didn't know what this nightmare meant or when Zentraff was going to attack her again, but he loved her so much that he would die to protect her.

  If Serena was ever murdered, he would first hunt down who every killed her and then kill them in the same way Serena died. Then he would commit suicide because there would be nothing left for him to live for. Serena was his life, the only reason that he had for living. Without her, what would make him feel wanted? He would end up the same way he was in the past. With no family, no one to care about him, he would just be there, with no purpose in life.

  Raindrops trickled down the outside of the window. They all looked like little crystals in their own way. Darien watched as they fell and splashed against the window. It had been one long night, for both Serena and him. It was only 2:00 am, but already it seemed like a millennium.

  Serena rolled over in the bed, her body gently shifting her weight upon it. Darien turned from the window and walked towards her. He sat down on the bed next to where she lay nestled comfortably under the covers. He reached out and stroked her delicate forehead. She was only sixteen years old and already she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

  Darien did have to admire her in that way. Most girls her age would scream as soon as they broke a nail. Serena, on the other hand, would give up her life to protect the planet.

  Serena's face was filled with compassion, hopes, and dreams as she slept. Her skin felt soft like silk. Darien frowned. He knew better then anyone what Zentraff had in store for her. He could never tell her though. She would probably kill herself if she found out… literally.

  "If only you knew." Darien whispered in a sweet loving voice. But, no matter what happened, Darien would always be there for her. Now and forever.

  Then it hit him, like lighten. They only way Darien could possibility stop Zentraff from getting Serena was that he would be forced to kill him. Darien wasn't sure if he could kill anyone no matter what they did. Killing someone because they killed Serena is different then killing someone to try and protected her.

  Darien then kissed Serena on her forehead. " I guess we'll find out together."

  Serena ran as fast as she could though the massive forest. Fear consumed her. She had to get away from him. She ran. She ran for her life and for her love, Endymion.

  She fell. Mud splattered all over her. Her once white flowing gown was now a brownish colour. She was wet and cold, but she got up and kept running. Even though she knew it was hopeless. There was no place she could hide from him. He was everywhere. There was no escaping him.

  Oh, Endymion, Endymion my love. I'm so sorry.

  She ran into a cliff. There was nowhere left to run. She couldn't escape him. She couldn't fly nor run nor hide. It was the end for her.

  "You can't run from me, Princess Serenity. Bye-bye." Serena turned around. Just as she did so, she was forced violently over the edge. She fell, and fell forever.

  "Endymion!!!"

  Then she was awake in Darien's apartment, and Darien flew into her arms.

  "Serena, It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here," He comforted her. She shut her eyes tightly, but in her mind's eye, she could only stare with helplessness and horror.

  "You both had the same dream?" Raye asked.

  "Ya. Darien's dream was me hanging over the cliff and in mine, I was chased and pushed over the cliff." Serena explained.

  Earlier, Serena and Raye had a talk where Raye apologized a million times over on how stupid she was to have said what she had said about her mother. Serena also yelled at Raye for breaking her promise, even though grateful for it.

  "But, isn't that kinda impossible, unless you guys are telepathic, I don't see how you guys could have had similar dreams.

  "Raye, as impossible as it may sound, it happened, believe me," Darien was pacing back and forth in the room.

  "Well, what are we going to do? We just can't sit here and let this Zentraff come and kill us off one by one," Raye said acting like she was the leader. Serena was getting a little pissed off. Raye was sounding like she was smarter then everyone else on the planet. Serena couldn't take it anymore.

  "I don't know Raye. Why don't you tell us if you're so smart?" Serena snapped.

  "What's that suppose to mean!?" Raye yelled.

   "It means that you're a bossy, self-centered, little bitch!" Serena yelled

  "Okay. That enough!! I've had it with you two! Always yelling and fighting. No wonder nothing ever gets done around here! How are you guys suppose to work as a team if you can't get along!?" Both Raye and Serena stared at the floor. Serena had never seen Darien get so mad before.

  "Well, Darien. How are we supposed to get anything done when we have a stupid Meatball Head as our leader!? When ever something goes wrong, she solves every problem with an ice cream cone!" Raye snapped back.

  Serena finally snapped. She jumped up and slapped Raye across the face. "Shut up, Raye. You try going through the things I go through day in and day out, never knowing when you wake up in the morning weather today's the day I'm going to die. And I do it all just to save your ass!!!" Serena turned and ran out of the room crying.

  "Serena, wait!" Darien called after her, but she didn't hear him, or didn't listen.

  "Nice one, Raye." Darien said with a disgusted face. "Real Pretty." Darien left the room and ran after Serena.

  Serena ran down the street trying to put as much distance between her, Raye, and Darien as possible. She felt hurt and lonely. She just wanted to turn the clock back to last night and try to make sure that Darien's flight got delayed. She wished Zentraff had killed her last night. She didn't want to live, not after what Raye had said and what she, herself, had said. She was sick and tried of saving the planet from evil that was determined to kill her every single day.

  "You shouldn't be out all alone, Princess. Lots of bad people wander the streets around here. You could get hurt."

  Serena froze. She wasn't scared anymore. She was sort of glad that Zentraff had found her here.

  "Dose it really matter weather or not I'm alive or dead to you?" Serena asked still facing away from him.

  Zentraff was startled by her question, but answered it, "No, but why on Earth would you want to die. Life is so much better and from what I understand, you are suppose to enjoy your life. You fight for love and justice, that means you should try and stay alive, or at least that's what I thought."

  Serena turned to face him. Her hair had fallen down when she had run; her eyes were all red and puffy from crying. "I want to die because of what I have to live through every day. I'm sick and tried of fighting. I just want it all to end. Please just kill me. Death isn't as bad as having to suffer everyday the way I do. I really don't care what you do with me after I'm dead. Just please, end my suffering, and just kill me!" Serena screamed. She started to cry again.

  "I will kill you, but just think of what your Endymion would say. I saw him last night. He didn't look like he was just going to stand there and let me kill you. I'm sure he would be heart broken to see you broken body lying at the side of the street." Zentraff was just playing with her heart now.

  "I know that I'm going to hurt him even more then he already is, but I can't live with him like this, trying to make it through the next day without dying. Everyday, something happens to us and I can live in peace with all this war going on. Just get it over with." Serena's pain grew. Her heart pounded so hard that it was hard for her to breath.

  "Okay, but this was your choice." Zentraff sent a surge of power hurdling towards Serena. It hit. She was sent flying through a glass window of a store that was near by. Glass shattered. Serena was cut to shreds.

  Zentraff picked her up and threw her back out into the street. "Now it ends." He sent a fireball straight for her. It happened in slow motion. Just before the fireball hit, Darien jumped in the way. The fire burned him badly as he landed.

  "You!!!" Zentraff yelled.

  Darien stood. His face was scratched and burned in some spots. His hair was wet and tinted red, and his clothing was a bit burned. "Stay away from her, or I'll kill you." Darien wasn't playing any games.

  "I'll leave for now Endymion, but I'll be back." Zentraff disappeared into what was now become night sky.

  Darien ran towards Serena. She lay lifeless on the ground before him. He bent down beside her and lifted her up into his arms. Her eyes were closed. Her face wasn't that beautiful angle face he had seen last night. This face was filled with fear, pain, and suffering.

  "Serena. Oh my God, Serena. Please. Please open your eyes. Please." He got no answer. He checked her pulse. She had a heartbeat, but it was terribly faint.

  Darien held her close to him. Tears filled his eyes. He couldn't believe what she had done. He didn't want to believe that she wanted to die. He couldn't believe that she didn't even think of how this would affect him.

  Darien kissed her. He kissed her with all his passion and love hoping that it would be enough to bring her back to him. She was dying. She was losing a lot of blood and her head had been smacked very hard. He couldn't bear to lose her. Not again.

  Serena's eyes flicked open. Darien could see so much pain and fear in them.

  "Darien." Serena's voice was no more then a whisper. Darien was trying to hold back his tears, but they started to trickle down the sides of his face anyways. "Why are you here?" She was now struggling to speak.

  "I'm here to stop you from making the biggest mistake you could possibly made." Darien stroked her hair, which was stained red. "Why were you trying to kill yourself?" Darien choked on his words.

  "Because of what Raye had said and because of what I had said. I'm sick of having to fight every day just to stay alive. I never get one day of rest. We're constantly getting attacked, hurt, or brainwashed. I just want it to end. The war, the suffering, the pain."

Serena knew her words were hurting him, but she knew he wouldn't have to worry about her stupidity after she died.

  "And what about me. Do you even care how I feel anymore? Do you even love me? Well?"

  Serena didn't want to answer, but she knew she had too, "I do love you Darien, but I'm just a big pain who can't protected herself and we're always getting hurt or taken away from each other. I just want the suffering to end." Serena started to cry herself.

  "Serena, I… I gave you everything that I am. I gave you my body and my soul. Was what happened last night nothing to you?" Darien was so hurt. He had waited two years just to make sure Serena truly did love him and then once he shows her true love, She wants to die.

  Serena didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure how she was going to make up for another one of her mistakes, even though she knew that it wasn't a mistake. Suddenly, Serena let out a scream. Pain overwhelmed her. She couldn't stop it. She couldn't fight it.

  "Ssh, Serena. Try to hold still, okay." Serena couldn't the pain was too great. "Serena, just rest your head on me okay. It's going to be all right. I promise." Serena did as she was told. Darien ran his hand over her side. He felt some broken ribs and blood.

  Darien then looked worried. He knew what was causing her pain. He also knew that if help didn't arrive soon, that she would get her wish.

  Darien tried reassuring her, "It's going to be alright, Serena."

  "You… can't… lie very well. What's… wrong?" Serena was in so much pain. She never knew this much pain could be possible.

  "You're… You're bleeding eternally. You also have a few broken ribs, which doesn't help the problem. If help doesn't come soon…" Serena knew what would happen, but she didn't want to break his heart. She loved him so much. She couldn't bear to see the look on his face if she died. She didn't want him to hate her.

  "I'm sorry, Darien. I do care what happened last night, and I do care how you feel."

  "Really? You have a funny way of showing it." Darien's eyes were full of tears, sorrow and of pain. Serena did the only thing she could do. She pulled him down and kissed him. She kissed him with her everything while hoping that he would forgive her.

  Darien kissed her back. He held onto the moment for as long as possible. He was fearful of losing her. He just wanted to stay right here with her and never leave this moment frozen in time.

  The kiss ended and Darien stared at her. She couldn't see how he was feeling through his eyes anymore. He was hiding his feelings. It frightened her. She always knew how he felt by looking into his eyes, but now there was nothing there, just his ocean blue eyes staring back at her. She then realized that he was waiting.

  "Darien. I… love you. I can never describe the way I feel when I'm with you. You're my life. I never meant to hurt you." Serena's eyes watered up and Darien could see all the pain and suffering she was going through.

  Darien stroked her hair out of her face. He was still hurt, and Serena couldn't make that go away. It was stuck with him for the rest of his life. In his heart though, he had to forgive her. She was so beautiful and amazing. He didn't want to lose her.

  Serena started coughing up blood. She was getting more and more distant from him. Because of his studies in Canada, he knew that she wasn't going to last much longer without help, but there was nothing he could do to help her.

  "Darien." Serena crocked. Her sweet loving eyes stared at him with worriless.

  "Ssh, Serena. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here, okay. But you have to fight this. Please stay with me." Darien's eyes watered up. They were warm and loving and showed that he was frightened of losing her.

  Serena started to cry. She knew how much he cared about her. She was beginning to wish she hadn't been so stupid to try and get herself killed. She couldn't bear to watch Darien's heart break if she died. She wanted to stay in his arms forever.

  She snuggled into Darien's side. He held her tight. She could hear his heart beating extremely fast. She felt tears foreign fall onto her cheeks. She knew Darien was crying.

  Pain overwhelmed her. She groaned in agony. She watched Darien panicked with helplessness. She knew she was going to die. She could feel it. She was scared of it.

  "I love you." Serena chocked on her words.

  "Serena, Please, don't say your good-byes. I don't want to lose you." Darien seemed like a helpless little child.

  "You said last night, that being in a relationship meant you didn't have to face things alone." Serena's fear consumed her. "Well, I'm going to end up facing this alone. I guess you were wrong." There was so much sorrow in her words.

  Darien kissed her. She held onto it. This kiss was unlike any other. All their passion fears and pain was poured into it.

  Darien held Serena so close to him. There was no way help would arrive in time now. It was too late.

  "I love you, Serena. With all my heart." It killed Darien to have to say his good-byes.

  "I love you, too. I always have and I always will." Serena's breathing got slower. She could feel herself dying. She felt her heartbeat slow. "Good… bye…Dar…" Serena's grip on Darien's arm faded and her hand fell to the ground. Her head fell to one side just as the ambulance swerved around the corner.


	6. Lonliness

**Chapter Six:**

**Loneliness**

  Darien stared at her lifeless body in shock. The love of his life was now gone from his life forever. His heart shattered. Darien's life seemed to fall apart around him. He cried. He hadn't been fast enough. If only he had got there sooner.

   Men jumped out of the ambulance and ran towards him.

  "Is she breathing sir?" They asked.

  "No. She's doesn't have a pulse either. Darien wasn't really there. He was too shocked to realize what was happening.

  "Stand aside. We may still be able to save her." Darien stood and walked unsurely three steps back.

  He watched them do CPR and they tried to breath life back into her. They worked and Darien was too much out of it to be able to answer any of the cops' questions.

  Five minutes had passed and nothing happened.

  "Okay, she dead. Take the body to the hospital to be examined." The man stood and started walking back to the ambulance.

  "Wait. I've got a faint pulse. She's alive, barely." Darien's eyes opened wider. He watched intensively. He saw Serena's chest slowly rise then fall. She was breathing.

  "Oh my God." Darien walked and fell down beside her. He stroked her head.

  "Come on. We better get her to the hospital." They loaded Serena onto the ambulance and left for the hospital. Darien went with her.

  He had never felt so happy and relieved at the same time in his life. He just hoped Serena was fighting as hard as she could.

  Darien and Serena's parents waited five hours in the hospital before they heard anything. Her parents wouldn't leave Darien alone for one second. They kept asking him questions about what had happened, how he found her, telling him that he shouldn't be dating a girl that was four years younger then him, and so on. Darien answered their questions and simply said that they shouldn't try to chouse dates for their daughter. She should be aloud to date whomever she wants.

  I hope she's all right.

  Finally, a doctor came out of the room Serena was put in. He explained that Serena's condition was bad but she should recover in about a week. They found though that Serena had been well enough to beg her heart out to see Darien. Her parents didn't like the idea, but their daughter was old enough now to know who and who not to date, so they didn't make a fuss.

  Darien walked into Serena's room and shut the door behind him. She was watching him with concerned eyes as he took a sit beside her. She knew that he was probably still a little shocked at what had happened tonight.

  "I thought I had lost you." He whispered. His eyes were still red from crying and he wasn't quite sure of himself and she knew this by just watching him. He shook with every movement.

  "You did lose me, for a few minutes anyways." Serena's eyes shined with concern. She was tired and worn out, but being dead can do that to a person.

  Darien got up and sat on the bed beside her. He pulled her close. She embraced him. She felt how unsure he was and how worried - he was trembling with fear.

  Serena kissed him. Slowly and passionately. Her presence overwhelmed him. He held her gently, but close and firmly.

  Serena then rested her head on his shoulders. She knew Darien was still worried about her, like he felt it was only a dream and he was about to wake up from it at any moment. Darien started to cry again. He was so frightened: like a little child.

  "Ssh. Darien. It's okay. I'm right here, I'm right here." She stroked the back of his neck and held him close.

  "You really scared me, Serena." Tears had gathered in his throat making it hard for him speak.

  " I know. I'm sorry." She pulled away from him and looked deep into his ocean blue eyes. They were sweet little child eyes, frightened after a storm.

  "You convinced me, that I didn't really want to die. I really wanted just to be with you, but I didn't realize that that's what my heart was trying to tell me. So, when I realized that I was dead, I fought to try and live, just so I could be with you." Serena touched Darien's face and held it. Her eyes filled with passion and love.

  "So don't you say that you weren't able to save me tonight, because it's because of you that I'm here right now. You saved me in the way that no doctor could." Darien then reached up and grabbed her hand. He kissed it and held it in both his hands.

  Serena turned and fell into his arms. He cradled her. She leaned into him and nestled her head into his chest. She held onto him and he rested his head on hers.

  Serena fell asleep, there in his arms, hearing nothing but the sound of his heartbeat beating in time with her own.

  "Endymion is going to pay for this!" Zentraff flipped over a table that was cover in nothing but glass bottles. The glass shattered as it crashed on the floor. Liquid spilled everywhere making the floor look like a little pond.

  "She wanted to die! Why dose he always have to interfere?" Zentraff's rage consumed him. All he wanted was for Endymion to burn in the pit of Hell.

  "I have to get rid of him. Oh, well. I killed him once. I can do it again. But this time, I'll do it slowly and painfully right in front of the Princess's eyes. Ha, ha, ha!!"

  Serena opened her eyes. The sunlight was bright in her eyes as it shinned through her window. She at up and stared around the room. No one was there. Darien must have left last night after I fell asleep.

  Something glowed in the corner of her eye. She looked at it. It was a beautiful red rose left on top of an envelope. The envelope said 'Serena' on it in nice, neat handwriting.

  She smiled. Darien must have left it for her. She gently lifted the rose along with the envelope. She brought the rose up to her face and inhaled its lovely scent, her smile growing.

  She then slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the neatly folded piece of paper.

  Something didn't fell right. An awful scent filled the air. Serena's smile vanished. She quickly unfolded the note.

  It was all in Darien's handwriting, but she was too afraid to realize what was at the bottom of the letter. Serena read it slowly:

Dear Serena,

I don't want you to start panicking, okay. I'm

all right, for now anyways. If you want to see me

again, unharmed, come to the abandon mansion on

the outskirts of town tonight at 12 o'clock. Come aloneand unarmed.

Bye.

From:

Endymion

P.s. If you don't show up on time, Zentraff will kill

me, for the entire world to see.

  The bottom of the letter was stained in blood. Darien's blood, Serena thought. The letter dropped from her hands. She trembled with more fear then she could have ever imagined. She new Zentraff made Darien write the letter.

  "Oh my God. Darien!" She cried so hard and for so long. She couldn't bear to lose him. Not again. She had killed herself the last time he was killed. She couldn't bear to watch him die again, but this time, her mother wouldn't be there to bring him back.

  She had to get out of the hospital and find some place to hide for the day. She held the rose close. If Darien died again, she knew that there would be no second chances at a life with him. Never ever again.

  Darien landed hard. Pain filled every inch of him. His arms and chest burned. His flesh scratched and burned.

  "You've become weak, Endymion. You used to put up a good fight, but this is pathetic. I guess you haven't fought enough people lately, or maybe, making love with your pathetic Princess has turned you soft and loving. I always warned you that loving her was probably the biggest mistake you could have ever made." Zentraff marched in circles around Darien.

  "Then you went and turned on me, just to protect her all those years ago. I was your best friend. You taught me everything I know." Zentraff kicked Darien. He screamed in pain.

  "I don't know what you're talking about." Darien choked, coughing up blood.

  "Ha. Well of course you don't. Queen Serenity whipped your memory of me. You probably don't even remember the real way you died on the Moon." Zentraff stared down pathetically at Darien.

  "I was killed by Queen Beryl." Darien chocked.

  "Wrong!!! I killed you in that war. Ha. You should have seen the look on your love's face when she found you. She killed herself with your sword, you know. She looked so sad and lonely. Oh well. I guess she's going to be lonely again." Zentraff started out of the room.

  "She's going to kick your ass; or didn't you know that." Darien choked.

  "She can certainly try. By the way, how good was she? I think I might enjoy watching her scrum before I kill her. Ha, ha, ha!" Darien got up and charged at him. Zentraff kicked him back. Darien fell to the ground.

  "Poor, old, Endymion. Felling a little out of date, are we? Oh well. Your Bitch will die screaming your name after I'm done will her. To bad you won't be able to do anything about it. Ha, ha, ha!!!" Zentraff slammed the big iron door and left Darien to weep.

  "Oh, Serena. What have you I done to do this to you?" Darien stared out his cell window. It was still day, but the sun was already starting to get low. He could only hope that Serena could beat the bastard, or the whole Universe would fall to Zentraff's mercy.

  The door slowly creaked open. Serena walked in and shut it slowly feeling as though she would never be at Peace. She was tried and hungry and just wanted to curl up in Darien's arms.

  She walked farther into Darien's apartment, dumping her keys on the table as she walked by. His apartment was the same it was yesterday morning when they left it. The bed was unmade; Darien's book was still wide open on the table with a cup of gone cold coffee beside it.

  Serena started to cry again. All she wanted was for Darien to be right here with her. She wasted it more then anything.

  She glanced over at the clock on the wall. It read 4:30. She had tons of time before she had to start her way over, which was good because she wasn't feeling all that well, but then again, she shouldn't have left the hospital.

  She walked over towards Darien's bed and sat down. Memories came fluttering back to her. His hair, his shoulders, his body, his mouth…

  She glanced over to his bedside table. The picture of them at the park sat there. She picked it up and stared at Darien. She remembered looking at this picture the day he left for Canada. She had cried then and she was crying now.

  The picture fell from Serena's hands and crashed on the floor. The glass shattered, but the picture itself was unharmed. Serena was too busy thinking of Darien to notice.

  Serena grabbed the pillow next to her. Darien's head had been there. She could still see the imprint of his head in it.

  Serena lay down on the bed, clutching the pillow close to her. She breathed it in. She almost felt as if Darien was holding onto her and she was breathing him in. She cried even harder.

  Without realizing it, she fell asleep, felling lost and lonely, like the way she had felt last night and the way she had felt when she had killed herself on the Moon.


	7. Death is Your Gift

**Death Can Not Stop True Love**

**-by:** Moonlight Rose

** Chapter 7 – Death Is Your Gift **

  "Endymion! Endymion, where are you?!" Serena screamed as loud as she possibly could, but the sounds of battle drowned her out.

  Guns fired and swords clashed. Men and Women were screaming out in pain and little children were being slaughtered for no reason-excepted pleasure.

  Serena kept running, kept searching. She knew she shouldn't be out here, but she just couldn't sit and wait to find that Endymion was dead. What if he was hurt? What if he was dying? She couldn't just sit around when she could save him.

  She caught a small glimpse of him, but only for a second before the clashing of swords blinded her vision. Her heart lifted and she ran faster. She didn't want to lose sight of him. "Endymion!!!" She yelled trying desperately to get his attention.

  She could see him clearer now and her heart shattered. Tears trickled down her cheeks at the horrifying sight that lay before her. Endymion was lying flat on the ground. Blood was everywhere and a big sword mark was imbedded into his chest. His sword lay next to him, covered in his own blood.

  Serena collapsed beside his lifeless body. She shook him, not willing to let herself believe that he was dead. "Endymion, Endymion, please. Wake up!!" Nothing. Tears were in her eyes, as the loneliness in her heart. Her love was gone. Gone forever, without even saying good-bye.

  "No!!! Please… You CAN'T be dead, you just… Can't be. I love you to much to lose you now!!!" She chocked on her words. Pain and sorrow filled her. She couldn't stand to be without him. Distracted and alone, Serena picked up his bloody sword and shoved it right through her heart, committing suicide. She died screaming Endymion's name.

  Serena bolted awake. She was terrified and lonely. That memory hung in her mind like an icicle. She remembered that day so clearly and all she wanted was to forget it. She wished Darien were there.

  She glanced outside. It was dark already. The stars were starting to pop out of the night sky like fireflies. The full moon sparkled in the sky. Serena quickly shot her eyes towards the clock, worried that it was too late.

  It was only 10:12. Serena relaxed. She wasn't late, but she didn't have a lot of time to get across town. She picked herself out of bed, avoiding the glass, grabbed her things and lifted the apartment, taking Darien's car keys with her.

  Darien's red sports car was parked in the parking lot and even thought she was only just learning to drive, she jumped in anyways. She slid the keys in the ignition and buckled her seat belt.

  She stared the engine and quickly sped out of the parking lot as fast as she could go. She was afraid that it might take to long because it took almost two hours to get from one side of Tokyo to the other. Plus it didn't help that she was 12 minutes late.

  'Please don't die, Darien. I can't live without you.'

  Darien glanced out the window again. The moon was high in the sky. Stars twinkled and the city lights were comforting the fear that now formed in his heart. He wondered if Serena was already here. Looking for him. Longing for him. Zentraff, unfortunately, had other plans. He knew Zentraff needed her for something. What, he wasn't sure.

  Darien let out a groan in anger. He hurt from head to toe. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. He feared for Serena's safety. He didn't want to lose her again. Like he did last night and like he did on the Moon. He had lost her to fear and loneliness, which drove her so crazy that she literally killed herself.

  Darien heard the faint sound of an engine; distant at first, then it got louder and louder. Then it stopped. Darien then felt something he hadn't felt since Serena fell asleep in his arms last night. He was overwhelmed by the feeling of her love and passion, plus fear along side of it.

  "Serena's here." He whispered slightly to himself. He could feel her. Sense her. He longed for her, for the feeling of her touch.

  The big iron door creaked open. Darien watched Zentraff enter the room. His face was full of determination and satisfaction. "Time for the show to begin, Endymion. Let's see how brave you and your Princess really are."

  Zentraff yanked Darien to his feet and pushed him out of the room.

  Serena got out of the car. She was suddenly overwhelmed with pain. But not her own. It was Darien's. She could feel him again. She wanted him. She wanted to be in his arms. To see his midnight blue eyes and to hear him say 'I love you'.

  "Darien." Serena whispered his name as if he could hear her. She walked forward, not knowing what lay ahead or even if she would come out again alive.

  The mansion was massive. It looked bigger then the tallest building in Tokyo. The doors ahead were big enough for an elephant to fit through.

  Her heart trembled as she climbed the stairs. She glanced at her watch. She had two minutes before midnight. She began to run. She had to find him before 12.

  She pulled the doors open. It opened with ease. Serena crept in. The place was huge. 'This place looks like it came right out of Beauty and the Beast,' she thought. The doors slammed shut behind her. She jumped.

  "I can't spend time looking around. I have to find Darien." She muttered to herself. She started running though the place, checking rooms and every corridor she passed.

  She ran past a grandfather clock. She had less then a minute lifted. She ran faster. She came to a huge ballroom. The lights were dim and the curtains were ripped.

  The door slammed shut. Serena yelled for Darien using his formal title. "Endymion, Endymion!!!" She fell in the middle of the room crying just as the clock stuck twelve.


	8. I've Lost Him!

**Death Can Not Stop True Love**

**Chapter Eight: I've Lost Him**

  "Just in Time." Serena looked up. Zentraff stood before her. He looked happy that he was getting what he wanted. The look on his face made Serena want to scream. How could he look like he was the happiest man on earth and have no love for life at all? It disgusted her.

  "Shouldn't you be in the hospital? You don't look so good. Your very pale, but that must be from the blood lost.' Zentraff laughed.

  "Where's Endymion?!" She yelled. She wasn't going to let this idiot get to her. She had to be strong no matter how much it hurt.

  "Oh. So you want to see your Prince. Well, I guess I'll let you see him before I kill you." Zentraff snapped his fingers and a light shone against the far wall. Darien was hanging from it by his wrists. He was burned and cut badly. He needed help. He needed her.

  "Endmyion!!!" Serena yelled to him. A single tear ran down her cheek at the sight that lay in front of her. Darien lifted his head. His face was cut and bleeding. His eyes filled with fear and pain, but the light that Serena had come to love was missing in his eyes. Did he have any hope lift?

  Serena stood. She wasn't going to let him down. "Let him go! You have what you want. There's no reason for him to be here!" Serena yelled, trying to keep any emotions out of her voice.

   "I'll make you a deal. I'll let you say your good-byes, I'll even let you have and whole hour to do it. But I don't let HIM go until your DEAD!" Zentraff growled.

  Serena wasn't sure. She knew he was just going to kill Darien, but the hour would give them time to form a plan. "Deal, but you have to leave us along for the full hour." She saw the look Darien gave her but ignored it. She knew what she was doing.

  "Deal." Zentraff snapped his fingers and Darien dropped to the floor. Then he disappeared.

   Serena ran at a dead run towards Darien. She fell down beside him and rolled him onto her lap.

   "Serena." Darien's voice was no more then a whisper. He stared at her. The eyes that had once been filled with fear and pain where now filled with warmth and passion, though the pain still linger. He groan with pain, but not as bad as Serena's had been the day before. His lip was bleeding and his face was cut. 

   Serena lifted him into her arms. He held on tight. He breathed her in. He longed for her, just as she longed for him.

   "I'm right here, Darien." Serena kissed his forehead. "It's going to be okay. I promise." She felt so much like crying, but didn't want to show that she was scared. She wanted to be brave, for him.

   "I'm so sorry, Serena. This is all my fault." Darien's eyes were filled with un shed tears . He felt like his heart had been torn away from him. He couldn't believe that he let this happen. And now, Serena was going to pay for HIS mistakes. 

   Serena faced him, holding him in front of her. He looked like he was in deep emotional pain. More then she was last night. "Why?" She asked lovingly, trying to reassure him that  she was there for him.

   "Because I wasn't strong enough to defeat him. He surprised me last night, about twenty minutes after you fell asleep. He forced me to write that note and said if I did anything to wake you, that he would kill you right before my eyes." Darien's emotional pain grew. How could he have been so stupid last night to let himself get captured? But he was too afraid to think about that. He was afraid of losing Serena again and Afraid of having to watch her die.

   Serena stroked the hair out of his eyes. She wasn't sure how she could comfort the growing pain that could be seen in his midnight blue eyes. His pain was far beyond her help now. She knew why he was scared. She was scared about the same thing. She didn't want to lose him. This whole situation was affecting him mentally, and she knew it. She could she it written clearly in his eyes. She was afraid it was going to drive him crazy, or worst. "I wont let it happen. I wont let him near me or you. Not again."

   Serena realized what she had just said. 'Not again'. She wasn't sure where that had come from. Maybe it came from the back of her mind. The part of her who knew who Zentraff was.

   "He told you." Darien's eyes filled with concern, but the fear still remained.

   "No. I'm not sure where that came from. Zentraff has always seemed familiar to me, but I can remember where I've seen him. Maybe that Moon. But what ever it was, it must have been bad." Serena was scared. It must have been terrible, since her mind was hiding it from her.

   "Zentraff told me. Some of it anyways. But I don't know if it's true or not." Darien confessed.

   Serena then shot him a concerned look. He didn't look like he was happy with what he had heard. She could see that by the look in his eyes. "What did he say?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know. Darien didn't like what he had heard one bit and she was sure she wasn't going to like it either.

   "I do remember him, Serena. But only his name and who he was. He was one of my best friends. One of my guards, besides the four generals. He never did like you very much. I never could understand why. According to him, he warned me that falling in love with you was the biggest mistake in my life. But he takes of me as thought I was some dark warrior who slathered innocent people for pleasure. His story of things doesn't make sense. He said that you had turned me soft and weak. Then I turned on him to protected you." Darien stared at the icy cold floor.

   "I don't believe that's true, Darien and you know it. You were Earth's shinning Prince. Who ruled his kingdom with kindness. Just like my Mother ruled hers'." Serena tried her best to comfort him.

   "Oh, really. I don't feel like Earth's shinning Prince." He stared up at her. She could plainly see the hatred in his eyes. 'What did Zentraff do to him?' She thought. 

   "Darien come on. You know that you are. Your Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom. Zentraff can't take that away. It's your birthright." She held him tighter. She couldn't understand why he was acting so strange. 

   "I may have the memories, Serena, and I may look like him. But I an NOT Endymion. He died along time ago on the Moon protecting Princess Serenity." Darien shook his way free of Serena's grip and huddled next to a wall.

   Serena stared at him in shock. Tears filled her eyes. Zentraff had to have done this to him. But how did he make Darien denial 'who he was'. He had to have done something terrible to him. Or made him relive something terrible.

   'I've lost him', Serena thought to herself. "So you're just going to let Zentraff get the better of you. Are you?!" Serena yelled, feeling lonely and betrayed. "What did he do to make you denial who you are?!"

   "I'm not denying anything!" Darien snapped.

   "Yes you are! You are Prince Endymion, the ruler of Earth and the man that I fell in love with! And you if you just want to give that up, then you are also denying who I am! You denial everything we are and what we fight for. We fight for love... and for justice, but if you just want to give up on who you are and what we've been through then.... Then were over!!" It hurt Serena so much to say that, but she loved Darien and she thought maybe he would tell her what happened if she threatened to leave him, though she would never.

   Darien rubbed his head in confession and frustration. His mind was fighting. Fighting over who he was, and what he... loved.  "I can't... I can't fight anymore." Darien started to cry.

   Serena crawled up to Darien and put his hand in hers'. Then she smoothed his hair.  "Darien, what did he show you?" Serena asked. Concern for him filled her eyes and her heart.

   "You really want to know Serena. Ha. I thought that seeing Endymion like this would teach you... Never to ask for things you don't want." Serena whipped her head around towards the doors. Zentraff stood there with evil in his eyes.

   He sent a surge of dark energy towards her. She tried to duck in cover, but it was too late. Pain filled every inched of her. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Darkness consumed her. She felt herself being pulled away to another time, another place.

   "Darien!"

   Darien caught Serena in his arms. She lay lifeless there. She still breathed and her heart still beat, but her mind was gone.  Her lips were cut and on her forehead glowed her crescent moon. He held her limp body close. "Why did you have to do that to her? She didn't need to know!" Darien snarled angrily at Zentraff, who was grinning in satisfaction.

   "She was asking for it." Zentraff walked over to him. His long black cape bellowed behind him. He knelt down beside Darien, but Darien moved a few inches away.

   "Stay away from her!" Darien was in no mood for fun and games. He didn't want Serena to suffer through what had happened to him.

   "My dear old friend. You should just get rid of her while she's down. She's put you through enough suffering. If she hadn't come along, you would have been ruling the whole Universe by now! Kill her!" Zentraff yelled. He tossed a dagger to Darien and he caught it. "Rip her heart out. Then you can fulfill your density and rule Earth. You don't need her! Get rid of her!"

   Darien held the dagger unsurely. Time seemed to slow down until it was only Darien the dagger and Serena moving. Did her really need Serena? Ruling the Universe wasn't a bad idea. But something felt wrong about it. Suddenly, Memories came rushing through his head. Him and Serena walking through the park, When he left for Canada, how hard it was for Serena when Queen Beryl had control over him, and so on.

   Darien was about to cut through Serena with the dagger until his eyes fell upon her face. She looked so peaceful, like she usual did while she slept. Her golden hair fell across her glowing crescent moon in an attractive manner and Darien found that there was no way her could kill her. He did need her. He loved her more then he himself had realized until now. He made his decision. 

   Time started again. Darien knew exactly what he had to do.  "Kill her!!!" Zentraff yelled.

   Darien trusted the dagger. It slice through flesh and a scream filled the silence of the room. But it wasn't Serena, it was Zentraff. Darien had thrown the dagger at Zentraff.

   "How could you? She's the symbol of your torment. No me!" He howled.

   "You're just trying to confess me, Zentraff. If it wasn't for you we would have survived the war on the Moon!' Darien yelled.

   Darien knew he would have to kill Zentraff in order to save Serena, but could he kill someone who used to be his friend. Could he live the rest of his life with that knowledge? 

   Darien gentile laid Serena down on the cold floor and stood. Zentraff stood as well. He covered the hole in his gut with his right hand. "So, you're going to fight me to the death again. I would have though you learned your lesson the last time I killed you.' Zentraff laughed.

   Darien knew that Zentraff would try to kill Serena while she was out. He was going to have to protect her the best he could, although it didn't help much on the Moon.

   Zentraff attacked. Darien bent down and tripped him as he ran. Zentraff fell hard to the ground, smacking his head in the process.

   The real problem was, Zentraff had a sword, and Darien didn't. Zentraff charged again, slicing the sword through the air. Darien dived out of the way, but the sword sliced his shoulder as it flew by.

   Darien landed hard. He came up to his knee. And gripped his shoulder. 'I have to try and distracted him. Other wise I might lose Serena forever.' 


	9. The Past Returns

**Death Can Not Stop True Love**

**By:** Moonlight Rose

** Chapter Nine – The Past Returns **

   Serena's eyes fluttered opened. She felt warm and cozy, wherever she was. She sat up slowly and looked around in horror. She was in her bedroom, but it wasn't the one she had on Earth, this one was…

   "I'm one the Moon. No way." Serena said to herself, still shocked beyond belief. Suddenly, the memories came rushing back to her. Darien not believing in who he was, her trying to comfort him, Zentraff sending a surge of power towards her. _'That's what happened. Zentraff sent me back to relive my past, but why and how far back I'm I?'_

Serena got out of bed and searched the room for any clues as to 'when' she was. She searched through dresser, cabinets, books, and little boxes. She found nothing that could tell her exactly when she was. She sat on her bed and felt like crying. If is didn't know when she was, how could she possible do anything. Anything she says or does may affected the time line. 

   She looked at her bedside table and found a picture with a necklace taped on the back. The necklace was a present from Darien for her sixteenth birthday. Or more exactly, Endymion had gave it to her. _'Well, at least I know that I've met him already. And if I slip and call him Darien, I'll be n trouble and maybe they will think I'm imposter or something.'_

 Behind the picture, se found a mini calendar. Just what she needed. The calendar was turned to July and it was the three. The year was 1000, which was exactly 1000 years from her time in 2000. "I guess I get to play it like a movie. Trying to remember all my lines and what I did."

   The calendar said, 'Don't forget to take Endymion out for a walk in the Gardens to show him how wonderful life is!' Serena frowned. This was Zentraff's made-up world. But she didn't know what happened here to have affected Darien the way it did. "I guess I'll find out." She said holding the necklace in the air. And it made her feel happy as it glowed brightly in the sunlight.

   Darien jumped and did a somersault in the air over Zentraff's head. Zentraff quickly sliced the sword thought the air behind him. Darien rolled back away from the dangerously sharp blade. _'I have to give Serena more time.'_

"Give up Endymion. Join Metallia and me. Together we can rule the Universe." Zentraff smirked.

   "Now where have I heard that before?" Darien laughed. Beryl had said the same thing to him, when they lived on the Moon. Her exacted words were, 'Well, I can see why she'd hang on to you. But why protected this twit, why not come and enjoy the taste of winning Endymion. We can rule the Negaverse together.' He had refused of course, but it still made him laugh.

   "I hope you'll change your mind, before I kill you." Zentraff said in anger.

   "Don't count on it!" Darien snapped back. Zentraff attacked. Darien jumped out of the way just in time.

   Serena walked out onto the stone walkway. Endymion was standing a few feet away looking out over a small pond. He was wearing a black long-sleeved turtleneck and blue jeans. '_What is it with him and the colour black?'_ Serena thought.

   She, herself, was wearing a knee high white dress with no sleeves. Just thick straps and her hair was down.

 She walked up to him. "Hi." She said to him as though it was automatic. 

   Endymion looked up and stared at her. Her eyes as blue as the sky and seemed to sparkle like little crystals. He thought she looked like a beautiful angle in a white flowing dress. "Hi." He answered.

   Serena could tell what he was thinking. " Are you nervous?" 

   " Well, I've never actually been in a live garden before and pus I barley ever get to be alone with you." She could tell he was hiding something back. She had a clue what it was.

   "Your friend Zentraff doesn't like me very much, does he?" Serena asked, even though she knew the answer. 

   "No, he doesn't. He keeps begging me not to come here. Probably has something to do with the fact that I'm suppose to be against you and now, things are different." Endymion looked a little down.

   Serena came closer and smoothed his hair. "Come on. The garden will help cheer you up." She reassured him.

   They walked side by side, hand in hand towards the gardens to walk among the flowers.

    Darien landed hard. His back burned, his arm was almost useless and his head was throbbing hard.

   "You look worn out, Endymion. I shouldn't do this but I'm going to anyways," Zentraff used his powers and a sword sliced out of thin air into his hand. Darien looked at the sword with recognization. He didn't want to be near it, after what had happened.

   "So you do recognize the sword. It has your name carved into it you know. Prince Endymion o the Golden Kingdom," He read from the handle. "Too bad it wasn't all that golden." Zentraff walked towards Darien, twirling the sword in his hands.

    "I remember when I fought you in the battle field on the Moon. You had lost your sword in the battle and I killed you with it." He laughed slightly in remembrance. " This sword has a very long history. It killed you. It killed your lovely Princess. Your Princess had used this sword to commit suicide. Now that was a beautiful site to behold. Here, take it!" Zentraff chucked the sword at Darien. It hit the ground with a clattered and stopped directly in front of him. 

   Darien stared at the sword. He knew all too well that in order to defeat Zentraff he would need to use it, but he didn't want to touch it. He was afraid that he would become the very monster Zentraff described him as if he used it.

   The sword was beautiful though. It's golden coloured hilt with a bit of black in it. It described him well. Serenity had given it to him as a present one day. It wasn't a special occasion or anything. She just did it because she felt like doing something for him. He had always used it after that. An it ended up being the very thing that ended their happiness together. 

   "Oh. Poor Endymion doesn't want his sword. To much bad history celled inside it." Zentraff laughed. He was enjoying making Endymion suffer.

   "Don't call me that again. My name isn't Endymion anymore!" Darien snarled as he looked up at Zentraff with evil eyes.

   "Then what is your name. Cape Boy?" Zentraff teased.

    Darien rose to his feet. He left the sword where it was. He would rather die then touch it.

    "No!! It's…Darien!"

    Serena and Endymion stepped into the garden. Endymion looked around in fascination. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. Well, excepted Serenity.

   The Garden was a beautiful sight. Pink, red, blue and purple flowers were everywhere. White flowers sparkled in the sunlight. Green vines covered the walls like a carpet and the green maple trees made a lovely shady roof, though some sunlight seeped through. 

   "Do you like it?" Serena asked.

   "It's beautiful." He looked around in wonder. They slowly started walking through it. Watching birds sing. A dove soared by and Endymion, for the first time, felt at peace with himself.

  " See. Life is a wonderful thing. You don't destroy it. If you nurture it, it will grow into something wonderful." Serena knelt down on the grass by a bed of flowers.

   "Come." She said, and Endymion knelt down beside her. She picked a pink flower from the bunch and handed it to him.

   "What do you want me to do with it?" He asked

    "Breath it in. Smell how wonderful and lovely it is." She answered.

   Endymion smelt the flower. It's sweet lovely smell tickled his nose, but made him even happier. Even more happy than when he was in battle.

   "It beautiful." He said, handing the flower back to her. "It almost feels like this garden is magic." He glanced around.

  "It is magic. Just look. Birds flying through the air. Flowers blooming. New flowers emerging. It's all made of magic." She said. _'Gees, I sound like a philosopher or something,'_ She thought to herself. 

   "I was wondering if you would like to come to he ball tonight." She asked hopefully.

   "Is that an invitation?" He asked, teasingly.

   "Yes I guess it is." She giggled.

    "I'll try to come. It's just that Zentraff would kill me if he found out that I was coming up here again. So if I can come, it won't be until later." He said.

   "Well, as a great man once said, better late then never." She figured that in this world, she was pretty much a know-it-all. 

   "Come on. We better get you back to the palace before Zentraff yells at you for being late, coming home." The stood and walked towards the palace.

   Darien landed on the floor, again, by his sword with a big thump. He couldn't fight anymore. He knew he had to, but he just… couldn't.

   Zentraff saw how weak Darien was getting and laughed. "You should use that sword, Darien. Is that what you said your name was. I can't believe that your denying who you are." Zentraff took advantage of the moment, and ran towards the helpless Serena who was still laying on the floor. He held his sword high. 

   Darien panicked. He picked up his sword. Power began to surge through him. It tried to change him. Into what, he didn't know. He threw the sword at Zentraff. It flew between him and Serena. Zentraff jumped back just in time. It almost hit him as it whirled between him and his target.

    Darien clamed himself. He wasn't sure what the sword was trying to change him into, but he didn't want to find out. Somehow, whatever the sword tried to turn him into to, it felt somewhat familiar. He didn't lust for blood or felt like going on a killing spree. It had felt peaceful and welcoming.

   Darien picked himself up and walked between Zentraff and Serena. "Your not going to hurt her again." He said firmly. Darien knew he wasn't going to win this battle. If he was Prince Endymion he might be able too, but he had nothing to fight with, not even a small knife. There was only the sword, but he refused to use it.

   "Acutely, I am going to hurt her, but not in the way you think. If I kill you, she won't be able to go on living. She'll kill herself again, and you know it." Zentraff teased.

  Darien sighed. He knew Zentraff was right. He knew he was going to die in this battle and knew that since Serena loved him so much that she would kill herself. Darien would do the same if Serena ever died. He was going to too, when she had been dead for those few minutes.

   "Give her up. All your suffering will disappear after she's dead." Zentraff was trying his hardest to win Darien over to his side.

   " I can't give her up, Zentraff. It's not the way things work. I can't live without her. I'd rather die, which is the chose you've given me. Give her up or die. Then I choose death!" He yelled.

   "Fine then. I'll see you in hell!" Zentraff attacked again. Darien grabbed him by the chest and threw him towards the other side of the room, away from Serena. _'I've got to protected her as long as I can!'_

   Serena sat alone on a chair in the Ball room and watched people dance. She watched lovers kiss and hold each other in their arms and wished that Endymion was there to do the same to her. 

   He said that he would try to come and if he could, he would be extremely late. She glanced at the clock. It was almost one o'clock in the morning, and still, she waited. She would pull an all nighter if that's how long she had to wait. 

   Serena was too busy watching couples dance and kiss to notice a man dressed in a black tuxedo walking towards her. He had a long black cape and a white mask which shielded his eyes.

   "Princess, May I have this dance?" Serena looked up and smiled. She knew who it was.

   "You came." She said, delightfully.

   "Of course I came. I couldn't just leave you here alone with no one to dance with." He held out his hand. Serena grabbed it.

   Endymion lead her out into a cleared space under the strung lights where other couples danced. He took her into his arms when she reached for him, and they swayed together. And for a sort time, the Prince and Princess were at peace. There was no past and no future. Only the comfortable now.

    Glass Shattered, and someone screamed. Endymion and Serena stopped. Everyone stopped. A tall young women accompanied by a man came into view. Both Endymion and Serena knew who they were.

   "Endymion! I thought I told you to stay away from her. Zentraff has told you and so have I. Kill her!!!" The tall women yelled.

   " I'm not yours to command Metaillia! I'm not your little pet anymore!" Endymion yelled.

   Serena wished she could do something, but she didn't have the power to be Sailor Moon and her mother had the silver crystal in this world. She felt so helpless. She knew Endymion was going to be killed.

   "Endymion! You traitor! You've betrayed your throng and your planet! If you want to die protecting this scum, then you've turned your back on every thing that you are! Have fun dying! Attack!!!" Millions of Earth soldiers attacked the palace. They sent missiles, they killed with swords and guns, and the whipped out whatever and whom ever stood in their way.

   Guns fired around Serena and Endymion. Endymion shoved Serena towards the ground and covered her body with his own. Serena was panicking. She had never seen so much blood and destruction before in her life. This was even worst then when the Moon Kingdom was attacked in her past.

   "It's going to be alright, Serenity. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise.' Endymion whispered in her ear trying to comfort her.

   " You won't be able t keep that promise if you die!" Endymion held her close. Serena embraced him. She was crying. She didn't want to live through this again. The past she and Darien remembered and Zentraff's made-up one both had the same ending. They both died.

   Endymion picked Serena up and ran. He did this because he could dodge bullets and Serena couldn't. Endymion jumped through a glass window. He shielded her from the glass, but he was cut.

   They landed hard. Endymion put Serena down and they both started to run. 

   "Endymion, where do you think your going?!" Zentraff yelled. 

    Serena and Endymion stopped dead. They turned. Zentraff was standing sword in hand. "I'm not finished with your Princess. Let me slice her throat."

   Endymion drew his sword. The sword that Serena had given him. The sword that would kill them both.

   "Endymion, please don't!" Serena pleaded.

   "I have to, Serenity. Or he'll just keep coming." Zentraff and Endymion engaged in combat. Serena knew what the out come would be.

   Fog clouded over. Zentraff and Endymion disappeared in it and Serena knew that she wasn't going to see him alive again.

   "Endymion!!!"

  "Endymion! Endymion, where are you?!" Serena screamed as loud as she possibly could, but the sounds of battle drowned her out.

  Guns fired and swords clashed. Men and Women were screaming out in pain and little children were being slaughtered for no reason-excepted pleasure.

  Serena kept running, kept searching. She knew she shouldn't be out here, but she just couldn't sit and wait to find that Endymion was dead. What if he was hurt? What if he was dying? She couldn't just sit around when she could save him.

  She caught a small glimpse of him, but only for a second before the clashing of swords blinded her vision. Her heart lifted and she ran faster. She didn't want to lose sight of him. "Endymion!!!" She yelled trying desperately to get his attention.

  She could see him clearer now and her heart shattered. Tears trickled down her cheeks at the horrifying sight that lay before her. Endymion was lying flat on the ground. Blood was everywhere and a big sword mark was imbedded into his chest. His sword lay next to him, covered in his own blood.

  Serena collapsed beside his lifeless body. She shook him, not willing to let herself believe that he was dead. "Endymion, Endymion, please. Wake up!!" Nothing. Tears were in her eyes, as the loneliness in her heart. Her love was gone. Gone forever, without even saying good-bye.

  "No!!! Please… You CAN'T be dead, you just… Can't be. I love you to much to lose you now!!!" She chocked on her words. Pain and sorrow filled her. She couldn't stand to be without him. Distracted and alone, Serena picked up his bloody sword and shoved it right through her heart, committing suicide. She died screaming Endymion's name.

   "Endymion!!!"


	10. Endymion

**Death Can Not Stop True Love**

**By:** Moonlight Rose

**Chapter Ten – Endymion **

   Serena slowly opened her eyes. Her head ached and her heart really did feel like a sword had been shoved through it. She felt as if she had been electrocuted ten times in a row.

   She heard a clash of metal, like a sword hitting a metal pillar. She glanced around. Her heart lifted when she saw that Darien was still alive, but was badly hurt. She knew why he was still fighting him. He was protecting her, but it was going to get him killed.

   She slowly sat up and leaned against the wall for support. Pain was the least of her worries right now. She was afraid for Darien's life and her own.

   Then she saw it. A few feet away from her and still looking brand new was Endymion's sword. She knew why he wasn't using it, but if he didn't it was going to get himself killed.

   She used her foot to pull the sword towards her. She picked it up and held it in her hands. It wasn't very heavy, but when she had got it for him, it was the best sword ever made.

   She stared up at the two. She had to find a way to get the sword to Darien, whether he wanted it or not. Zentraff was starting to wear him down. She couldn't bare to lose him to Zentraff again. She just couldn't.

   Darien was flung against a wall. He was getting extremely tried. He gasped for breath. He looked like he had been beaten in  Hell.

   Zentraff flung at him again and Darien dived out of the way. Zentraff's sword hit the wall with great force. Zentraff used this distraction of his sword to launch a powerful kick. He hit Darien right in the stomach and Darien fell to the ground coughing up blood. 

   "Now it ends!" Zentraff raised his sword. Darien couldn't fight it anymore. He gave up. Serena was too good for someone who couldn't even protect her, like him. What kind of a warrior was he? Obviously, not a very good one.

   Darien stared at the floor and closed his eyes. _'I'm probably better off dead anyways,'_ He thought.

   "No!!!" Zentraff was thrown  forcefully back into the wall. He fell to the ground clutching his chest.

   Darien whirled around. His eyes opened wide. Serena was leaning against a wall, sword in hand. Determination was in her eyes. She stared at Darien contently.

   "Darien! Catch!" She threw the sword towards him. Darien didn't want to touch it. The sword wanted to change him. He didn't want to change. He didn't want that blasted sword. But he knew he needed it, and just by the look in  Serena's eyes, He would use it, for her.

   Darien stood and reached for the sword. He caught it by the hilt. He stared at it. It was exactly like he remembered it. In every detail.

   A blue light outlined the sword and slowly got brighter. The blue light spread up his arms and started to outline his entire body. Darien could feel the power of it start to change him. He didn't know what he was changing into or how it was possible, but it was.

   Serena stared at him in shock. _'I hope it doesn't hurt him.'_ She was scared. She didn't know what was happening to him. She could only hope that whatever was happening wasn't going to kill him. She couldn't bare to lose him again.

   Zentraff stared on in fascination. He hoped this would finally finish him off, but it didn't feel like it would. It felt like something was coming. Something he had not seen or talked to in a millennia.

   The blue light covered Darien and flashed. Serena and Zentraff had to cover their eyes because it was so bright. Just as quickly as it had started it stopped. The light disappeared completely and the room was once again dark.

   Both Zentraff and Serena looked at Darien in shock. Darien stood where he had been. Sword in hand, looking healed and ready to fight again, but it wasn't the same old Darien anymore. He had changed.

  The man that stood before them wasn't Darien anymore. He was Prince Endymion. Ruler of the Golden Kingdom and lover to Princess Serenity.

   "Endymion?" Zentraff said in horror. Serena was scared. She wasn't sure which Endymion he was. Was he Zentraff's Endymion. The one who ruler over his kingdom in war and made people suffer. Who enjoyed to kill for pleasure and hated everything good. Or was he Serena's Endymion. The one who ruled his Kingdom with love and kindness. Who was a symbol of good.

   Endymion stood firmly. He had determination in his eyes. "Who'd you think it was? Cape boy?" Serena giggled slightly under her breath so no one would hear her.   

   "How the hell did you get here? I killed you on the Moon!" Zentraff crocked.

   "Yes, you did. But it won't happen again!" Zentraff stood and launched a fire ball towards Serena. It whirled pasted Endymion and headed straight for her.

   Serena stared at it in horror. Suddenly, Endymion pushed her out of the way. They both landed hard on the ground. Endymion had covered Serena, taking most of the damage. He held Serena close.

   Serena buried herself in his chest. "Don't worry Serena. I'm not going to let anything happen to you again." He whispered.

   "So. Even after all these years, you're still in love with her." Zentraff mocked. "I would have thought that you would have come back to my side after realizing that you can't protect her."

   "Metallia has deluded your mind, Zentraff! I was never evil, and once upon a time, you weren't evil either." Endymion stood in front of Serena, who was still on the ground.

   "That bitch really does have you brainwashed. You don't remember, how we used to go on long walks and kill pretty much everyone in site." Zentraff's eyes tear-up slightly.

   "Zentraff, your wrong. I do remember going on walks with you. But we never killed anyone. We helped them." Endymion tried his very hardest to try and convince him.

   "No!!! You're the one that's wrong Endymion!!! And after I kill you again, I'm going to slowly torture your beloved Serena and laugh as she dies screaming in agony." He laughed.

   Zentraff attacked. His sword flew through the air as he ran towards Endymion. Endymion brought his sword up and deflected the attack. Sparks flew as the two of them fought to free their swords. The battle had restarted.

   Serena watched in horror as she saw her beloved fight for her life and for his own. It was like watching her past all over again. Swords clashed. Sparks flying. She felt like their destiny was focused around this same battle between Zentraff and Endymion.

   Serena pulled out her star locket. It was the only thing both her and Darien owned. She remembered when she had given it to him so he would always remember her. She held it close. She cried. She didn't want to relive this again. She knew Zentraff was probably going to defeat Endymion.

   "Why does everything always have to end in death?" She muttered to herself.

   As Endymion and Zentraff fought she slowly realized what was happening. Zentraff was already worn down by the battle he had with Darien. Endymion was fully rested and healed._ 'Endymion just may win after all,'_ She thought.

   She hoped he would, now that she knew which Endymion he was, and she was happy. She now knew which past was right.

   Endymion launched a kick at Zentraff. The kick sent him flying towards the ground. Endymion had him. He put his sword up to his chest. Zentraff could only stare at the tip of the sword.

   A few seconds later, he lowered it and threw it to the side. "Your not worth it!" He said, before turning and heading towards Serena.

   Zentraff grabbed Endymion's sword and pushed the tip of it against Endymion's back. "You should have killed me. Now you'll die and so will your Princess." Zentraff laughed.

   Endymion stared at Serena. Her eyes were full of fear and tears. He gave her a concerned look. He knew what Zentraff had in store for her, but he couldn't kill his best friend.

   On the Moon, Endymion wasn't defeated by Zentraff. He had won, but he couldn't kill his friend then, and he certainly couldn't do it now. It had gotten him killed the first time, and now, it had happened again.

   Zentraff raised the sword. "Looks like I get to kill you with your own sword again, Endymion." Endymion swallowed hard and shut his eyes. He didn't want to see Serena's terrified face. "Good-bye, old friend." Zentraff thrust the sword towards Endymion's Back.

   Serena screamed, "No!!!"

   Suddenly, a sliver light hurled quickly towards the sword, knocking it out of Zentraff's hands before he could strike Endymion.

   "You're not going to hurt him, Zentraff. I won't allow it." A voice from the shadows said.

   Zentraff stepped back from Endymion, while he rushed to Serena's side. "Where are you? Show yourself or I'll have you beaten alive!"

   "You can't hurt me. I'm already dead." The voice answered. 

   "Who are you?" Zentraff asked, scanning the room.

   A tall woman stepped out of the shadows into the light. Her hair was a glowing sliver and was pulled back into the same hairstyle as Serena's'. Her face was serious, but delicate.

   "Mom!" Serena yelled in astonishment.

   "Yes Serenity, It's me." Queen Serenity answered.

   "You!! You're going to go to hell for all that pain you put me through over the last 1000 years!" Zentraff stood ready for battle.

   "You so confused, Zentraff. You don't even remember who you are anymore. And thanks to you, Endymion and Serenity are no longer sure of who they are. Their not who you think they are and neither are you." Queen Serenity was trying to reach him.

   "Then who am I, and who are they?"

   "You were Endymion's loyal friend. Endymion taught you how to fight and how to live. You never did like Serenity, because you thought she was stealing your best friend, not because she was trying to turn him good. He was always good, and you use to be too. You weren't a killer. You saved people." Queen Serenity sighed. _'What good is this doing them? Not much.' _

   "I don't believe you. You and Endymion are messed up, or you and Serenity brainwashed him, but I'm not what you say I am." Zentraff didn't believe her one bit. Metallia raised him and Endymion and Endymion betrayed both him and Metallia. He didn't trust anyone.

   "I figured you wouldn't. I guess there's only one way to straighten you out and get ride of Endymion and Serenity's doubts," Queen Serenity started to draw up energy.

   "What are you going to do, mother?" Serena asked, clutching onto Endymion's arms as he cradled her.

   "You all are going to relive your past, but you won't have any memory of this time so you can't change anything. Now, I'll bring you back just before Endymion gets killed so you won't have to suffer through that again. Here…we…go!" Queen Serenity's magic flew through the entire room.

  Just before it hit Endymion and Serena, Endymion held her close and kissed her forehead. Serena managed to say one thing before she was washed away to the past.

   "I love you, Endymion."


	11. The Truth is Revealed

** Death Can Not Stop True Love  
By:** Moonlight Rose  
  
** Chapter Eleven – The Truth it Reveled   
**  
  
Princess Serenity stood on her balcony watching the Earth. She just adored the sight it made. With all its blues and greens. It looked like a precious jewel in the night sky. To bad the Moon didn't look that pretty in the Earth's eye. It was just plain old grayish.   
She was daydreaming of Earth's shinning Prince, Prince Endymion. She loved him with all her being and knew that he loved her just as much in return. She missed him, even though she saw him almost everyday. But lately, he had been stuck on Earth, caught up with the fast approach of War. She sighed. She always missed him so much when he wasn't with her.  
Serenity snapped out of her quiet daydream by a familiar voice, "Serenity!"  
She smiled. "Endymion! Finally, you're here!" She yelled down to him. He stood in front of the large set of stairs the lead up to the Moon palace. He looked worried.  
"I have some bad news, Princess!" They were a sense of dread in his words.  
"You can not come to the ball?" Serenity asked him worryingly.  
"If it were only that, Serenity." He said sadly.  
Serenity gasped. She was very concerned and scared now. She hated bad news. Especially when it came from Endymion.  
"Terrible things are happening on Earth. An evil force is taken over there." Endymion said.  
"Oh, then you must go" She didn't want him to leave her, but she knew he had to. She would miss him so much though.  
"Yes, but by the time I get back home, it may already be too late. This Queen Beryl appeared out of nowhere. No one knows who she is or where she came from. And her warriors are amazingly strong, maybe even unbeatable…"  
"Stop him! He could be a spy! A guard shouted. Endymion looked at them worryingly.  
"Listen, I better go!" He ran off before Serenity could stop him.  
"Endymion. Oh, they must suspect everyone from Earth." She said worryingly.  
The guards started to run after them as quickly as they could. "Hurry! After him!!!" They shouted.  
  
Serenity ran down the stairs, which lead to the ballroom. The ball was on, and people were dancing and laughing. Half way down the stairs, someone grabbed her hand," Princess may I have this dance?" Serenity looked down to see Endymion dressed in a black tuxedo with a cape and mask. "Could be our last one."  
Endymion led Serenity out onto the dance floor. Her dress sparkled in the spot light. Making her look like something out of a dream. He held out his hand as she grabbed in. "I'm so happy you came back." She said delightfully.  
"I couldn't leave without having one last dance with you." They slowly started to sway together. "I'm afraid all this is going to change Serenity." He twirled her out of his arms and back in. Her gown swayed around her. "This Beryl is more dangerous then I thought. The whole universe is in danger."  
Endymion bent her back and brought her back up into his arms. "Even the Moon?"   
"Especially the Moon. Beryl plans to take over the whole Universe and to do that she must first conquer the Moon." He twirled her back out and in again. He held her close. "You must be prepared for the worst, Serenity."  
She nestled her head into his chest. "You mother knows I'm not a spy. She has asked me to stay and help defend her Kingdom."   
  
"Oh, Endymion. I can not believe this is happening." She said worryingly.  
They both stood outside, under the big Earth with it's beauty shinning in their eyes. They stood facing each other, both afraid of what was to come.  
"Queen Beryl's relentless, and she'll destroy anything that's in her way to get exactly what she wants! I'll fight as hard as I can." Serenity looked even more worried and scared as she listened.   
"But you must know, I… might not come back. I just want you to know how much you mean to me."  
Serenity stared at him with loving, sad eyes which were starting to tear up. "I do."  
He stared back t her with the same loving feelings shinning on his eyes. "Your in my heart."  
"And you'll always be in mine." She said closing her eyes.  
Endymion took her into his arms and gently kissed her. The kiss was of the lightness butterfly kisses but spoke of more love then any other kiss before it. As the kiss went on, Serenity started to cry and her tears sparkled in the Earth's light before it was covered in darkness.  
  
Metailla's warriors raged from the Earth like a giant flood. Men screamed with rage as the started to destroy the Moon Kingdom. Their swords gleamed in the light of the Moon.  
"We're under attack! Under Attack!!!" Luna yelled as she and Artemis ran through the crowds of people in the ballroom. The People stared staring at one another in shock.  
"Get ready for battle! We need everyone we can get to fight! Hurry! To the Weapon camber!!!" Artemis yelled.  
Metailla's army attacked, destroying everything in their path. Metallia used her powers to destroy the palace as her army destroy the warriors of the Moon.  
"Mercury, bubbles…blast!!!"  
"Mars, fire…ignite!!!"  
"Jupiter, thunder…Crash!!!"  
"Venus, crescent beam… Smash!!!"  
Their powers combined into one and was sent flying towards Metailla. She absorbed their powers and added them to her own. The Sailors gasped.  
"Ha, ha, ha. Pathetic humans, I will vanquish you!" She raised her giant arm and sent a ball of green energy towards them. They all screamed in agony as they were whirled away to another dimension.  
Her army ran through the place like a stand pied. Queen Beryl laughed. "Very soon the entire Universe will be under my control. I'll have Queen Serenity begging for mercy. No one can defeat the Negavrse. The Universe is no longer!!!" She raised her staff and a great power came from within it which started to destroy the remaining pieces of the Palace. "Only the Negaforce will prevail!" Malachite laughed with joy!!  
More structures started to fall and fly into the air towards Metailla, who was a giant cloud of darkness above the Moon. She laughed as well at the beautiful sight.  
  
Princess Serenity watched helplessly from her balcony, staring at all the destruction. She was scared of this war.  
Suddenly, Queen Beryl appeared in front of her. Serenity gasped covering her mouth.  
"Well, if it isn't little miss Moon Princess. All dressed up with no place to go, excepted, oblivion." She charged Serenity with her long nails. Serenity stepped away from her and threw her arms up in front of her face.  
Just before Queen Beryl could hit Serenity, a red rose flew in between them. Both Serenity and Beryl screamed.  
Queen Beryl stared to her left, "Who are you?" She asked, staring at the young man dressed in armor who stood before her.  
"I'm Prince Endymion. Sworn to protect the Moon Kingdom against evil like you." He jumped up between Serenity and Beryl, raising his cape up to shield Serenity.  
"Prince Endymion from Earth. I've heard of you. You have great promise." Endymion stared at her with evil eyes.  
"Well, I can see why she'd hang onto you. But your wasting your time with this twit. Why not come join the taste of winning Endymion. We could rule the Negaverse together." She hissed like a snake at the end of her sentence.  
Endymion was in no moo foe this. "Thanks, but no thanks Beryl. Why would I want to join forces with a slim like you. All evil and twisted and full of bitterness."  
Beryl got steamed at that statement. "Oh, no one speaks to Queen Beryl like that!!!" She screamed at him.  
Metailla sent a surge of power towards Endymion and Serenity. Endymion covered Serenity, but he was swiped up into the air. Serenity was left lying on the ground. "Endymion, what is happening?" She yelled to him.  
"Run Serenity, just run!"  
"No Endymion. I want to be with you!" She started running towards him.  
"No you can't! Serenity don't!!" He yelled Justas she threw herself off the balcony and was sent flying towards him. "Serenity!!!"  
Serenity screamed. She reached out her hand. He grabbed onto her. Metallia got mad seeing this and threw another surge of power at them. Serenity and Endymion screamed in agony as they were ripped away from each other.  
"Endymion!!!"  
"Serenity!!!"  
They both were sent flying in different directions and never saw each other alive again.  
  
Endymion looked up. The Moon Kingdom was destroyed but the warriors were still fighting. He couldn't see Serenity any where. 'Please say she's all right!' He thought to himself.  
He stood and started to scan the battle field as he started to walk. He couldn't see Serenity any where. He was afraid that he had lost her.  
A familiar voice spoke from behind him, "Endymion, help me!" Endymion whirled around to see Zentraff crawling towards him.  
Endymion ran to his side. "Zentarff, oh my God!" Endymion tried helping him to his knees.  
"Endymion, you have to kill me. Metallia is trying to turn me. I can't fight her anymore." Zentraff grabbed Endymion's arms.  
"Zentarff I can't kill you. You're my best friend, and I know you can fight this. Don't give into hatred." Zentraff pulled Endymion's sword out and put his hands on it. He put the tip of the sword on his chest. "Just do it, now. Before you get hurt."  
"Zentraff, I can't." Endymion tried to take his hands off the sword, but Zentraff wouldn't let him.  
"Yes, you can." Endymion pulled the sword away from Zentraff's hands and dropped the sword in front of him. "I won't do it." He stood and turned his back towards him.  
"Then you die." Endymion turned back to face Zentraff. He had His sword in his hands. He pointed the sword at Endymion's chest.  
Endymion didn't say anything or do anything. He knew his friend was gone and he couldn't do anything about it.  
"This is for turning on me and Metailla for you stupid bitch, Serenity! I'm going to kill her after I'm done with you." Zentraff raised the sword.


	12. Metailla Only Brings Confusion and Death

** Death Can Not Stop True Love  
By**: Moonlight Rose  
  
** Chapter Twelve – Metailla Only Brings Confusion and Death **  
  
  
  
Serena woke up. She was now back in the large black room, safe, in Endymion's arms. He was already awoke and was now staring down at her with love and relief. She closed her eyes and lend into him. She was just happen to be back in his embrace and so wished just to fall asleep right there and never wake up.  
Zentraff stood from the ground and stared at the floor. He was shocked. Everything he had known for the pasted thousands years might not even bee the truth. He was so confused. Just who's side was he on? Was he good or evil? He didn't know anymore.  
"Don't listen to Queen Serenity, Zentraff. She's lying to you. Endymion betrayed you for that little bitch. Don't listen to these lies!" Serena and Endymion looked up in shock and horror.  
Metailla now stood in the center of the room with her back towards them. She was in her human form, and she didn't look one bit pleased at the events that had just taken place.  
She quickly turned to face them. Her hideous eyes seem to penetrate Serena to her soul. "Queen Serenity saved you last time, but her powers are no match for me now!" She blasted Endymion into the back wall, away from Serena.  
"Your to powerful as you are now, Endymion. But not for long." She used her evil powers to such Endymion's powers from him and added them to her own. Serena watched helplessly as he screamed out in agony.  
Darien stumbled to the ground. He was cut more badly then he had been before Endymion's powers had healed him.  
"Darien!!!" Serena screamed.  
"Now, it's your turn." Serena looked up at Metailla, who was ready for her next attack, with horror. Metailla sent a thunder ball, that resembled Jupiter's, towards her, but Darien jumped in the way. He shielded Serena from the lighten and screamed out in pain.  
He fell into her arms and she held him close. She buried her head in his shoulder and started to cry. "Stop hurting us, please." She pleaded.  
"So, your finally begging for mercy. Hoe sweet. But why should I stop. Your worthless Serena. You can't do anything right. Your own friends have even said that you're a pathetic leader and they even wanted to push you aside and have another be leader. Not only that, but your so absentminded that you didn't even realized how mean Darien had been to you. He's only staying with you Serena because he knows what's in the future and knows that if he stays with you he will get great power. Plus who wouldn't want to act like they love you. Even though you're a ditz, you do have a great body and any man would just love to get there hands on you. Darien had an easy time with that because you still love him from when you were on the moon. Face it Serena. Darien has only stayed with you so he can have you body and power!"  
"Your lying!" She screamed at the evil queen. Tears trickled down the sides of her face at the very thought of what Metailla said being true. But there was no way it could be true. Could it?  
"Am I really. You really don't know anymore, do you Serena? Your so confused and lost. Why don't you just accepted the truth Serena. Darien doesn't LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!" Metailla hissed.  
Serena let out a big sob. She didn't know anymore. She didn't want to believe it. But she was starting to. But something in the back of her head keep yelling your wrong.  
"Serena." Darien's voice was no more then a whisper. He raised his head and looked into her eyes. "Metailla's lying. She's trying to trick you. Don't listen to her."  
"Oh, listen to that. More lies. Are you really going to stand for that Serena? Are you going to believe even little lie he tells you? Well, Are you?!" Metailla yelled.  
"I…" Serena was too confused. She didn't know who was lying or who was telling the truth. It didn't make sense to her anymore. "Leave me alone!!" She yelled. Serena pulled herself away from Darien and hulled up into a little ball. She rocked herself back and forth as she sob, still utterly confused.  
Darien just sat there, staring at her. He knew Metailla now controlled Serena's mind, but he knew that she didn't have control of her heart, and she never would. Darien felt as though he had lost her. To what, her didn't know, but he was going to make metailla pay for doing this to Serena.  
Darien stood. He was filled with such anger towards Metailla. First she took away his best friend and now the one he loved. He only hoped that Serena was able to keep fighting whatever it was she was fighting.  
Darien turned and faced Metailla. Hatred was blazing in his eyes. "Why are you doing all of this to me?" Darien asked.  
"Because of what your mother and father had done to me, all those years ago. You were only two years old when I attacked Earth, hoping to take control of it.. Your parents, with the help of some unknown force which I now know was Queen Serenity, were able to lock me away in the Negaverse. I told them then that they would pay, but when I finally got out, they were dead and you ruled Earth. Queen Serenity locked me away again once I had taken over the Earth and had attacked the Moon. Of course once I was freed again, your Princess there sent me away. Who better to make suffer then you. If Beryl hadn't have been so foolish and decide to brainwash you, Princess Serenity wouldn't have had a reason to attack us except to stop us from taking over the Earth again. I do all of this to you Endymion, because of your parents and your princess!"  
"Why didn't you just kill me? You've have plenty of times to do it." Darien yelled.  
"Killing you is too easy and besides, torturing you like this is so much more fun." Metailla laughed. She threw another energy ball at him. He flew backwards from the impact and slammed into the wall.   
Darien lifted his head and tried to stand, but he couldn't. He was just too weak.   
"Now watch your Princess die!" She snapped her fingers and zentraff picked up the sword.  
"Zentraff, don't do it!" Metailla whirled around to find Queen Serenity standing there.  
"You!!!" Metailla screamed.  
"I won't let you terrorize my daughter or Endymion any longer." Queen Serenity said sternly.  
"Oh really, and how do you plan on stopping me?" Metailla and Queen Serenity engaged in battle as Zentraff approached Serena with the sword.  
Serena looked up. Her face was red and wet. Her eyes were still watery. She didn't try to move away from him or scream. Metailla wouldn't let her.  
"Bye-bye Princess!!!" Zentraff trusted the sword forward. Darien suddenly appeared in front of Serena. The sword sliced through his stomach and came straight out then other side. He screamed in pain. He knew he was going to die. No one could brig him back this time. This was were his life ended.   
Metailla and Queen Serenity stopped their battle when they heard him. Metailla screamed out in anger. "No!!!" Serena and Zentraff were both let go from Metailla's mind grip.  
Zentraff looked into his friends face in shock of what he had just done. "Oh, my God. Endymion." Zentraff started to cry.  
Darien looked up from the sword and stared into the face of his terrified friend. "Don't worry Zentraff. I forgive you." He said. Pain suddenly overwhelmed him and he collapsed to the ground, the sword still stuck out of his stomach.  
Once Serena had realized exactly what had happened, she started to help him. "Darien?" She started to cry again. She grabbed the hilt of the sword and quickly pulled it out of him. Darien gave out a groan in pain. Serena then pulled him into her lap.  
Darien clutched the hole in his gut and fought to stay awake, even though he knew it was useless. He saw the look in Serena's eyes and felt like he was already dead.   
"Oh, Darien, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. Just Please…Please don't leave me." The tears were spilling out more rapidly now.  
"Ssh, Serena. Please don't cry." Darien said to her in a soothing manner. "Don't blame yourself for what you did. Metailla had control over your mind, just like she had control over Zentraff's."  
Zentraff knelt down beside them. He was trying his hardest not to cry. He tried to be brave, for his friend.  
Darien started to cough up blood. He could feel that he was dying and only wished there was some way to stop it. He didn't want to leave Serena. He just wanted to stay with her and never leave her.  
"Serena, you have to do something for me. Don't blame Zentraff. I know that right now you have every reason in the world to blame him, but it wasn't his fault. He was being controlled to do what he did. Please, don't blame him." He was just barley able to get the words out.  
"I won't. I promise." Her voice was shaking worst then Darien's was. Serena looked up at Zentraff with sad filled eyes. "I don't blame you, Zentraff." She said quietly.  
"You should. It's my fault. And nothing you two say will change my mind." Zentraff said.  
Darien just shook his head. He knew that there was no use arguing with Zentraff. He would lose anyways. "Zentraff,… I want you to take care of Serena for me." Darien said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
Zentraff looked at Darien in shock. He hadn't expected him to do that. He was unsure, but he didn't want to disappoint his friend. "I will. I promise."  
Serena watched as Darien began to slip away faster. She felt as though she was dying with him. Darien saw the pain in her eyes and knew there was nothing he could do about it. "I love you, Serena."  
"I love you too." She bent down and kissed him and hard as she could. He kissed her back with everything he had. Serena loved him so much, she just couldn't bare to lose him. When the kiss ended, Darien never opened his eyes. The grip he had had on Serena's hand faded and his head feel to one side.  
Serena suddenly let out a heart-breaking sob. Zentraff came up behind her and held her. She buried her head ion his shirt. She could remember that they had been friends, before Metailla had brainwashed him.  
Serena stared down at her beloved. He lay there, lifeless. It looked almost like he was only sleeping. But he wasn't. He was gone forever and all Serena wanted to do was die.  
Queen Serenity's eyes tear-up at the sight. She didn't want her daughter to suffer. She didn't deserver this. Darien didn't either. She only wished there was someway she could change this.  
Serena pulled away from Zentraff and stood. She was so full of anger and loneliness that she could have died of it. She wanted revenge. She wanted Metailla dead. And she wasn't going to rest until she was.  
"Zentraff you fool! You were suppose to kill Serena, not Endymion. Now kill her before I banish you." Metailla screamed. Zentraff just stared at her and gave a small chuckle.  
"You can't control Zentraff or me anymore, Metailla. You lose your mind grip when your command got Darien killed!" Serena yelled at her as she turned to face that horrible queen.  
"I know what your thinking Serena, but you can. Even your powers combined with Darien's wouldn't have been enough to kill me. You'll die if you fight me. Is that what you really want." Metailla hissed.  
"Life really doesn't matter to me anymore. You've taken away the only reason I had for living. I'm not afraid to die." Serena snapped. She walked closer to Metailla.  
"Serenity, please. Think about what your doing. I want Metailla dead to, but it's not worth your life. Endymion wouldn't have wanted you to do this and you know it." Queen Serenity begged.  
"I'm sorry mother. But I can't go on living knowing that Darien's killer is still alive." Serena said sternly.  
Metailla attacked. Serena fought back. She knew it was probably going to get her killed, but she didn't care. She wanted to die so she could go be with Darien. She loved Darien so much, she just couldn't live without him. She didn't want to live without him. She just wanted to curl up in his arms and pretend that all of this was just a bad nightmare.  
Zentraff watched Serena and Metailla fight. He still blamed himself for Darien's death. If only he could have broken free of Metailla's control a few seconds earlier, then Darien might still be alive.  
Queen Serenity came up behind Zentraff and knelt beside him. "How are you doing?" She asked in a concerned tone.  
"Not well, I'm afraid." He answered, now looking down at his dead friend. "How do people ever deal with something like this?" He asked.   
Queen Serenity took a deep breath. "By being with people who care about you and who are going trough the same thing." She said.  
"But I don't have anyone who cares about me." He said with a sigh.  
"Yes you do. You have Serenity and She has you. She know exactly how you feel." She said.  
"She can't be there if she dies." He said sadly.   
Queen Serenity looked down at Darien sadly. "I wish Serenity didn't have to live without Endymion." She sighed and stared at her daughter who no longer cared id she saw the light of tomorrow.


	13. He's Gone Forever!

** Death Can Not Stop True Love  
By:** Moonlight Rose  
  
** Chapter Thirteen – He's gone…forever! **  
  
  
"Your going to die for killing Darien!!!" Sailor Moon yell as she dodged yet another flying ball of energy.  
"I didn't kill him. Zentraff did. He's the one who should die!" Metallia launched another surge of energy. It grassed Sailor Moon in the arm.  
"No he didn't! You had control of him. You tried to kill me but you didn't expect Darien would die to protect me!!" Sailor Moon was getting worn out. She hoped she killed Metailla then died of blood lose or something.  
Metailla kicked Sailor Moon in the stomach, then sent a her flying into a wall. Pain overwhelmed Sailor Moon. She wasn't sure if it was her emotional pain growing or physical pain.  
"We need to help her." Zentraff said.  
"But we can't. This is Serenity's fight. She loved Endymion more then you could ever imagine." Queen Serenity answered.   
A glowing light appeared in the comer of there eyes. The both quickly stared at it. It was a golden life that was surrounding Darien. It quickly flashed then disappeared, but… so did Darien.  
"Were did he go?" Zentraff asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe heaven." Queen Serenity answered.  
Suddenly a loud scream pieced the air. Metailla was being electricity. The lighten shock the sky. She screamed louder. Sailor Moon didn't know where the lighten had come from. It scared her. She was afraid it might come after her next. She wished Darien was there. He would clam her down with his sweet words, but he wasn't there and he never would be. Never again.  
The lighten stopped. Metailla fell towards the ground. She lay there lifeless. Dead. Her blood made a puddle around her. And she disappeared, without leaving a trace.  
Queen Serenity and Zentraff ran towards Sailor Moon. "You defeated her!" Zentraff yelled for joy.  
"No I didn't. Someone else did. That power didn't come from me." Sailor Moon sighed. She glanced towards Darien, but he wasn't there. "Where did…"  
"We don't know. A golden light surrounded him and disappeared, taking him with it." Queen Serenity said, keeling down beside Sailor Moon.  
Sailor Moon stared blankly where Darien had been. She started to cry again. Her mother held her in her arms. Sailor Moon sat there and cried hard that she didn't think she would ever stop.  
"It's okay, Serenity. Just let it all out. Ssh." Queen Serenity rocked Sailor Moon.  
"Does it ever get any easier? Does the pain ever go away?" Sailor Moon asked as she sobbed.  
"The pain never really goes away, Serenity. You just learn to live with it, and sometimes it's easy while other times it's like living in hell." 'Why did this have to happen to her?' She thought.  
Serena didn't go home that night and she didn't go back to the hospital. She went back to the apartment. As she walked in and looked around, she just let the tears flow again. This place was the only thing she had left of Darien.  
He was gone Forever. He was never coming back and she knew in her heart that, even though they were soul mates, she was never going to be with him again. Not in this life or the next. She had lost him for eternal. And there was no bringing him back.  
  
 


	14. Are You a Ghost?

**AN: **Yeah, I've finally finish it. And why did I finish it. I'm not going to name names, but a certain someone nick me in the butt to get this finish and I only live to please. So here it is. The last chapter. Enjoy

* * *

**Death Can Not Stop True Love**

By: Moonlight Snitch

Chapter Fourteen – Are you a Ghost?

_It's two in the morning_

_I'll tell you why I'm awake_

_There it goes that creepy feeling again_

'_Round in my head_

_Ooh, again here in my head_

Serena stared blankly ahead of her, not paying attention to anything. _'Why did he have to leave me?'_ She thought to herself again for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. Was it because God wanted to make her suffer? She wasn't sure, but all she knew was she wanted to see him just once more. To hear the sweet comforting sound of his voice and to feel his arms around, holding her close.

She sat atop the crumpled sheets of his bed with her head against the headboard. The lights were off and the clock beside her on the nightstand said two o'clock am. Two o'clock on a morning of a day where Darien was dead and he would never again walk this Earth. Because of this, Serena had nothing left to live for. He life was nothing now.

Why was she awake now, this early in the morning here, in Darien's apartment, alone? Was it because sleep was too painful? She almost laughed to herself at the thought. No, sleep was probably the only thing that could ease the pain of the loneliness and emptiness that she felt. Then why? Why was she awake and here, in Darien's apartment and not at home, in her own warm bed?

She glanced over at the bedside table. He smiled at her from the picture concealed inside of the glass. The silver frame reflecting in the moonlight had a beautiful designed engraved in it, but Serena could only stare at his face. That beautiful, warm, caring face, full of so much happiness frozen in time. The happiness she wished that she could still feel.

She then remembered why she was here. Here of all places instead of asleep in her warm bed. As she stared at his face, a creepy feeling ran round in her head, again. The feeling that somehow, someway, Darien was there with her. That's why she was here and awake. It was here and only here were she could still feel him. She was too afraid to sleep, feeling that if she did, he would eave her.

Her hair ran freely down her back and spread out around the sheets like a golden dress. Her once beautiful eyes were now clouded with tears. The tears she couldn't bare to have fall. She was so sick and tired of crying. Sick of all the lonely and empty feelings she felt. She longed to be rid of them and to feel the love Darien held for her in his heart. The heart that now would never beat again.

_Here in the darkness_

_Oh, there are so many shades_

_Shadows burn like faded flames_

_And died into the night, ooh and fly_

_Up so high, ooh_

She watched the shadows flicker around the room in the moonlight. The shadows burned like faded flames from a fire that had once burned so brightly within her and died into the night air of the open balcony doors.

She forced herself to climb out of the bed and slowly walked to the balcony. She stopped just before it and stared out into the night. The room behind her was full of darkness, in so many shades. The same darkness that now filled her heart where the light and love used to be. She wouldn't let herself be seen in the moonlight. That light was for happiness and love, which she could no longer feel.

All the shadows that danced around the room reflected all the happy times she had had with Darien, and like all those happy times that had flown away, the shadows flew out the window, up so high.

"Darien, why did you have to leave me alone like this?" she whispered to herself.

The stars twinkled brightly in the dark sky that reflected her soul. The darkness surrounded by the light of happiness and love of others, although she would never fell those emotions again.

_Cool wind is blowing_

_Fingers through hair_

_Standing in an empty room, alone_

_It feels like you're there_

_Ooh, alone_

_I know that you're there_

A cold breeze blew in through the open window and made the white curtains dance around her. They sparkled like little crystals in the moonlight. Her long golden hair danced with them, but it didn't sparkle or gleam in the moonlight like it once had. It was now dull like her life was, now that he no longer was in it.

Again, that creepy feeling that Darien was indeed there ran through her again causing her to shiver. She wrapped her arms around herself and slowly rubbed her arms. How she wished she was in Darien's warm, loving embrace right now?

The wind blew at her hair making it feel as though Darien's strong, but gently fingers were running through it. It almost felt real. She closed her eyes and pretended that it was indeed real. That Darien was right behind her, running his fingers loving through her hair, calming her battered soul.

As she stood in his empty, dark bedroom, alone, it felt as if he was there. That this was just another night she had spent with him in his apartment; like the one two weeks ago. She still couldn't believe that that loving night had happened two weeks ago. To her it felt more like forever.

She opened her eyes again. She wasn't going to let her mind trick her into thinking that Darien was here. It would only make her feel worst when she turned around to find him not there, but the feeling of his imaginary presence made her feel calm so she didn't want to destroy it by turning around.

She stood alone in the darkness of the room. It still felt like he was there, but in a way he was. He was all over the place, She could smell him from the sheets on the bed and the clothing in the closet, and she could see him in the writings that he had left on the pieces of paper that littered his desk. He was all over the place.

A creepy feeling ran through her head again, as if trying to tell her that she was wrong. That Darien wasn't here in that way, but here in another. Standing in this dark empty room alone, she knew he was there.

Slowly, she turned around to around to reassure herself that the creepy feeling in her heart was just her imagination. But her heart kept telling her that it wasn't her imagination. She closed her eyes again and stopped. She was afraid to open them; afraid of what she might find.

Slowly, she forced herself to open them. She was met with the most startling pair of deep midnight blue eyes that seemed to burn to her soul.

Serena froze, paralysed by her fear and what had to be her wanton imagination working overtime. For a moment, she stood there gasping as he stared at her. She slowly backed away, away from the window and away from him.

Another step backwards. Extreme, palpable fear crawled through every inch of her. Trembling violently, Serena forced her feet to move. She couldn't scream; she couldn't cry. When Serena reached the wall and could go no further, he reached out a hand to her and spoke.

"Serena," Darien whispered tenderly.

_Are you a Ghost?_

_Or are you alive?_

"You…are…dead," she could barely force the words out.

"Touch me," Darien whispered.

Serena stared into his dark blue eyes intently. "I can't she mouthed.

Never taking his eyes from hers, he took her icy hand in his warm one and placed it on his heart. "I'm here, Serena. Feel me."

Her eyes widened when she felt the raging heart under her hand. The absolute fierceness of it warmed her to the very essence of her being.

"I'm alive and…" Darien didn't get a chance to finish because Serena propelled herself into his arms. Tears ran down her cheeks and her unequivocal joy spilled over to laughter as she spread tiny kisses all over his careworn face.

Darien wrapped his arms around her tenderly and held her close. For a moment, he too felt like he was lost in a dream, and forgetting all else he picked her up.

With a laugh of his own, Darien swung her around in circles until they were both dizzy and Serena begged him for mercy. He set her to her feet but could not bring himself to release her just then. Serena sighed and caressed his face gently.

"I don't know what brought you back to me, Darien, but I will thanks the gods everyday for it." Serena looked up at him with a frown as a though struck her," I'm just fantasying again, aren't…"

His mouth came down on hers then, his lips slanting across hers and kissing her as only Darien could, touching her in ways that only Darien could. Her lashes fluttered closed and she gave herself over to the moment. It had been so long and Darien seemed to reach for her very soul. He was demanding and gentle all at once and Serena decided right then and there that if it were a dream, this time she would savour every moment of it.

Darien knew that as much as he wanted too, he couldn't spend the whole night kissing her. He reluctantly pulled away and stared down into her still clouded, dull blue eyes. He knew her mind was saying this was a dream, but it wasn't.

After claming herself and realizing this was probably just a dream she asked, "I'm just dreaming again, aren't I? People don't come back from the dead." She chocked on her words. Why did her mind have to play such nasty tricks like this on her heart?

"Oh Serena," Darien pulled her into his embrace. He held her head against his chest using his hand and he wrapped the other arm around her tightly. He heard her start to sob again, and he knew why. "Sssh, Serena."

"Why does my mind have to torture me like this? You're dead. Your just a ghost my mind has made up." She clutched his shirt tightly and buried her head in his chest.

"Serena, you're wrong. I'm here. I'm not your imagination or a ghost like you might think. I'm very much alive." He cradled her in his arms.

"But you can't be alive. I watched you die. You died saving me. It's all my fault."

He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes, searching. "It wasn't your fault. I did what I did cause I love you. I didn't want you getting hurt. I know I don't have all the answers, Serena. I don't even know how I came back, but I do know that I don't want to see you suffer like this anymore."

She stared at him. His eyes were full of so much concern and love it almost frightened her. Was he a ghost, a figment of her imagination? Or was he really alive?

_I'll tell you what I know_

_I'll tell you have I…feel_

"Please, Serena, believe me when I tell you this is not a dream. Trust you heart on this one, please. What does your heart tell you?

Serena stared at him. He looked real. The way his silky black hair fell over his forehead. The way his arms held her so gently. The way he looked at her.

She took a deep breath, "I don't know if this is a dream or, by some miracle, it really is you. I know that I'm sick of these feelings of loneliness and lose and feeling completely empty inside," She took another deep breath, trying to sort through all the thoughts and feelings she had, "But now, I feel that your right and that you really are here." Tears spilled down her cheeks again. "Darien, just please, don't leave me again."

Darien pulled her back into his embrace, He sighed with relief to know that she believed him.

_Are you a ghost?_

_Or are you alive?_

_Would you be here for me,_

_Be here for me now_

_Imagination_

_Or are you for real?_

_Just give me a sign…and I'll know_

"I'm just so confused, Darien. I don't know if you're here or not. I believe you, but part of me doesn't and I just don't know anymore," She trembled violently in his loving embrace.

"I know, Serena. I know. You're confused and I understand that. If I were in your position I would be too, but I promise you that I'll be here for you. I can't promise that it'll always be that way, but I'll be here for you now." He rocked her back and forth, resting his head against hers.

"My mind tells me that you're just my imagination, but my heart says you're real." She clutched him fiercely, afraid that he might disappear if she let go.

"I'm here." He then slowly let the link they had drift open. He whispered to her in her mind, calming her doubts and fears that she held. Once they had faded away, he started whispering words of love through the link.

Serena sighed as he washed through her senses. All the loneliness and emptiness that she had felt early were now being replaced by the happiness and love that only Darien gave her. She could feel his relief and love for her mixing with her own.

Lifting her head from his chest, he brought her eyes up to meet his gaze, "I love you, Serena, and I'm sorry for leaving you alone like I did." He gently began to caress the side of her face.

She sighed deeply, her eyes filling again with tears as she closed them and leaned into his hand. "I know," she answered, "I love you, too." Her tears were spilling down her face now, but they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

_Cool wind is blowing_

_Standing in an empty room, alone_

_I know that your there_

_Just give me a sign…and I'll know_

Slowly, his mouth came down on hers again. The kiss was quickly becoming more passionate however it was tremendously gentle. Serena was starving for Darien, fear still grasping at her that this was all a dream and that Darien might just melt away from her at any second. She never wanted him to leave her ever again.

Darien held her gently as their lips pressed together and their tongues danced, feeling everything that Serena was feeling. He knew her fears, knew her doubts and he wanted to try and make them disappear if only for a moment.

Slowly pulling away, he looked down at her. Her hooded eyes blazing with passion and a desperate need to match his own.

Darien met her lips again and with tears still streaming down her face, he gently guided her to the bed a few feet away, laying her down on it gently and climbed up over her.

There lips met again and again as Serena cried, clutching onto Darien as though her life depended on it. Slowly and carefully, clothes fell away and they were soon wrapped tightly around each other, never letting go and Serena's tears still fell.

Soon, they slowly began to relax and Darien lowered himself over her again and softly kissing her cheek.

Tears were still streaming down Serena's face, but she hardly noticed them anymore. She ran a hand through Darien's hair, gazing up into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Angel," Darien said after a moment, leaning his head against hers. "I never wanted to hurt you. I just didn't want to see you get hurt."

Serena nodded, closing her eyes and holding Darien's head in her hands, keeping it in place. "I know," she answered softly.

Darien gently kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

She opened her eyes to gaze up at him. "I love you, too," she answered lovingly.

He kissed her once more, before her rolled to his side, pulling the blanket up over them. Serena snuggled into his side and Darien wrapped an arm tightly around her. Soon they had both dozed off.

_Imagination_

_Or are you for real?_

_Just give me a sign…_

Serena woke up sometime later during the night. It was raining slightly outside and she could faintly hear thunder rolling of the clouds in the distance. The air outside was cool and crisp with a slight breeze that whistled through the bedroom.

But Serena did not feel cold at all. Instead, she felt that familiar warmth raiding into her body. Her sapphire blue eyes widened as she look down to see Darien's strong arms encircled around her waist, her form drawn close against him.

Serena's heart began to quicken its pace. It hadn't been a dream; it had been real. She really did have Darien back and he wasn't going anywhere. She remember him saying in his sweet angelic voice that he wouldn't.

Slowly, she twisted around so she could rest her head in the crock of his neck. Her small hands rested on his muscular chest and he stirred slightly. His arms unconsciously tightened around her and Serena smiled in content, fully enjoying the closeness it brought her.

He looked so peaceful as he slept; his lips were drawn into a small smile, his breathing easy and steady. Raven bangs hung loosely over his closed eyes. Slowly, Serena reached up and softly brushed them out of his eyes.

Slowly she fell asleep, not caring what would happen in the morning or in a few days. Serena just wanted to enjoy the moment with him now. She wanted to savour every minute of it, just in case it was the last. At least she would have now, here, in the safety of his bed with the one man she loved more then anything in the world.

She would dream as always, but this time, it would be of her and Darien in the rose gardens of the Moon Kingdom late at night, with nothing else on their minds but the love they shared for each other as the kissed under the beautiful blue Earth.

…_and I'll know_

* * *

**AN:** All done now. Remember to review and tell me what you thought. I have an idea for a squeal with this story, however I don't know it's I'll write it. If you want me to write it, let me know. If I get enough people asking then I'll probaley write it to please you people. That's all for me. I hope you enjoyed it!

-Moonlight Snitch


End file.
